


A Journey Unknown [Summer ARC/Book One]

by modernlaurens



Series: A Journey Unknown [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALSO IM SO BAD AT DESCRIPTIONS, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, JUST TRUST ME THAT THIS IS GONNA BE DECENT, M/M, Multi, Not very descriptive mentions of blood, Slow Burn, Zombies, alexander has a lot of trust issues, and im gonna update everyday i think!!, and that leads to a lot of things happening, but there are four parts to this series so, but there is mentions of blood, like super slow burn, like...a lot, obviously, okay??, since it's a zombie au, so four books lol, someone needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens
Summary: John Laurens, for the beginning of the apocalypse, kept to himself for no other reason aside from not finding a group he clicked with.But when he meets Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander, the three add him to their group (with a lot of hesitation and disagreement from Alexander.)For a while, they're fine. That is, until an unknown person needs their help finding their way back to their group.





	1. prologue

The zombie apocalypse has started nearly five months ago. Five months ago the world was changed forever. Five months ago people lost...nearly everything to flesh-eating, dead monsters who stopped at absolutely nothing to kill, kill, kill and eat, eat, eat.

John can’t one hundred percent remember what was happening the time that he found out. It was sometime in late March. He was sitting in his cheap studio apartment, legs pulled to his chest as he flicked casually through some channels on his shitty TV, one hand in a bag of No-Name Brand Cheetos. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular to watch. Just something to distract him from the mounds of school work that he should have probably been doing.

John reluctantly settled on the News. He didn’t watch it enough and didn’t keep up with everything going on in the world enough so he decided to quickly brush up on it. John was expecting another terrorist attack, something outrageous that Donald Trump had done, and some news about Justin Bieber that John could care less about.

What he found? None of that.

A panicked reporter, standing in front of a burning building, people running back and forth, screaming. She was talking quickly, yelling, “there has been a terrible outbreak. _The Walking Dead_ is no longer just a TV show. This is the real dea—,” there was a loud scream and then the camera shut off.

And John? John refused to believe it at first.

He switched the channel, tried to focus all of his attention on a rerun of _The Fresh Prince of Bellair_. He tried to drown out the screaming that was happening from outside his window. No way this is real. This surely has to be an April Fools joke that they aired too early.

...Surely...

John stood up. He folded the bag of Cheetos and told himself he’d be right back. He’d go outside, see everything is fine, and then continue to procrastinate his school project. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be normal.

Oh, boy, he was so, so wrong.

He walked outside, breath catching in his throat. Military stood everywhere, trying to calm down the yelling and panic in the street. People were screaming, crying, running in all sorts of directions. Cars kept beeping loudly to tell people to get out of their way so they could leave. Go somewhere quieter. Somewhere safer.

Before John knew it, he was swept up in the chaos.

He tried to get back to his apartment but there was no use. Every way he went there was just more people shoving and trying to get out of the city. John eventually gave up. This is serious. He should try to evacuate, too.

So he did. He ran the same direction everyone else was until he was across town – somewhere in New York he hadn’t been before. It was mostly silent, not many other people. Everyone tried to make their ways towards out of town but John stayed in New York, alone.

That could’ve been either the worst or best decision of his entire life.


	2. a lonely road

John tried his best to ignore the aching in his feet and back as he walked. Hes been walking for nearly three hours now, trying his absolute best to find some loot. Hes doing decently with supplies but you can never, ever have too much food or water. Especially in such hot conditions like the ones he’s dealing with. Summer used to be his favourite season but when you’re in the middle of the zombie apocalypse, it’s kind of unbearable.

His camp is about three hours in the opposite direction that he’s walking and he’s not excited about walking back alone. He hasn’t talked to another human in several days and he can feel himself going stir crazy, too.

The last person he talked to was a kind lady who was willing to trade a small can of spaghetti for antibiotics for her sick daughter. John agreed to the trade. Even though antibiotics are worth a lot more than one can of spaghetti, he didn’t care. He had no need for it at the moment and he knew he wouldn’t sleep at night knowing that a little girl could die because he was selfish.

Besides, a cold can of spaghetti was a good change from beef jerky  which is all hes been eating the past few days.

John shielded his eyes with his hands as he sluggishly walked, backpack dragging him down. It doesn’t have much in it – a few bottles of water, some granola bars, and a shotgun. The shotgun is definitely the thing weighing him down, though.

He doesn’t just have a shotgun – he also has a small hand gun in the  waistband of his jeans for quick situations. He only carries the shotgun with him for emergencies like if his handgun ran out of ammo or something along those lines. You can never be too sure.

John sighed loudly upon feeling the sun beating down on his head. He looked down at his bare arms. Slightly red but not sunburned – not yet, anyways. He made a mental reminder to try to find some sunscreen. The last thing he needs added to the zombie apocalypse is skin cancer.

So far, he hasn’t found anything that he can really raid. He’s been walking down a dirt path for so long, not even sure when he left the main road. He hasn’t been focusing that much. Not as much as he should be. The heat is frying his brain and he knows he should focus, even a slight bit more, but it’s difficult.

He passed a gas station around two hours ago, walked inside and tried to find anything he could use. All he found there was a pack of batteries and gum. He took both of it. He has no need for batteries (maybe he can fix the old, broken flashlight back at his camp) and the gum could maybe hold off hunger if push comes to shove.

He hopes that he will never, ever become that desperate but you never know.

Aside from that place, though, there was nothing. No houses, hell; no sign of wild life. John wasn’t even sure if he was in New York anymore – probably not. Or maybe he was. He didn’t get a chance to explore New York before the outbreak happened. All he knows is that he’s no longer in the city where he started out.

Hes been going place-to-place for five – almost six – months now, though. He doesn’t stay in one place for too long in fear that he’ll get trapped.

But hes been somewhere for a few weeks now, somewhere that’s sheltered and has a small pond out back. It’s next to an abandoned house in a broken-down shed. John set up shelter in the shed, putting a large blanket over the door. It’s hidden by trees and you can only really find it if you’re looking for it. Behind the shed is a large lake and next to that is a small make-shift fire pit that John made.

The nights usually aren’t cold but he sometimes catches a few fish on a line that he made. He isn’t the best fisher, though and caught maybe one since he got there. He doesn’t expect to leave anytime soon but he does know that once fall and winter rolls around, it won’t be warm enough for it.

John decided that he was going to find a house – one that’s secure and sturdy enough to handle winter. You’d be surprised with how hard that is.

Almost every decent house has been burned down and if they haven’t been, they have no windows, no locks on the doors, or they’re infested with Zombies. It’s absolute terror.

John also hopes to maybe find a group before winter. He doubts it’ll happen but he wants it to.

John has passed a lot of groups – traded with a few, dodged death with a few, but he never asked if he could join and they never asked him if he wanted to join. John didn’t want to risk ruining a group or weasel his way into one that didn’t actually want him.

So, until someone asks...he’s alone.

It’s fine, though. He’s used to it.

“This is ridiculous.”

_He talks to himself sometimes, though._

“I’ve been walking for, what, five hours now?” John looked down at his shitty watch. It’s cracked in the middle but still works. It’s noon right now. Great, “I feel like a fucking fried egg and I haven’t found anything worth while. Where does this place even go?” He ranted to himself.

Talking to himself is really the only way he keeps (semi) sane. Sure, people may think it isn’t sane to talk to yourself but...Jesus Christ, it’s the end of the world. There are dead people eating alive people. Push comes to shove. He’s going to fucking talk to himself.

John rubbed his eyes harshly, walking up over a small hill. He released a loud breath when he did so, legs killing him. This is the farthest he’s ever walked and he hopes he can remember his way back home. He’s sure he does...he didn’t make any turns. It’s just straight.

He hopes it is, anyways.

John continued to mumble to himself as he walked. About how dumb he is, about how dumb the world he lives in is, and also jumping over random scenarios about old zombie movies that he used to watch with his siblings.

...he wonders where his siblings are, now.

John tried not to think about it. They’re fine, surely. Strong southern kids who had to deal with an annoying dad who taught them to shoot off a gun at 7-years-old. They’re okay.

John flinched violently as he heard a loud gun shot, eyes widening in fear as his head flicked back and forth, trying to find somewhere to take cover. He knew he was screwed when he couldn’t find anywhere. He’s in the middle of nowhere.

Why did he think this was a good idea even in the slightest?

“Holy shit!” John heard someone exclaim, “You didn’t hit it! How bad is your fucking aim? Give me the gu—,”

The man’s voice – a bit high pitched and irritated – was cut off by a French accent, “Wait!” The other exclaimed, “Wait. I think that it is not an it at all. A human.”

John began to back up slowly. If he leaves, maybe they’ll leave him alone. Sure, there’s a chance that they’re blood-thirsty mega assholes but maybe they aren’t.

“Come here.” John froze in place at the loud voice.

He spoke against his own accords, “Do I have to?”

What a dumb response – a response that could surely get him fucking murdered right on the spot. “Oui!” John heard the French-guy again and John sighed. It’s either run and get shot or go up there and get mugged but not shot.

Which is worse?

John found himself walking up the hill towards the men. He whipped his head back and forth, trying to see if they alerted any zombies with the loud bang – dumbasses. What are they? Children? Do they have no common sense?

Thankfully, the only good thing about the empty dirt roads is that there’s nowhere for zombies to hide. He’ll see them coming from each direction if they do end up coming. It’s more likely than not, sadly.

John made his way to them, standing a few steps away from a tall man with curly hair in a ponytail and a beard. He’s holding a hand gun but he isn’t pointing it at John.

However, the man standing next to him, a lot shorter with straight black hair pulled into a ponytail, is pointing a hand gun right at his head. John’s heart pounded in his chest as his eyes flickered over to one more man – darker skin than the rest, wearing a bandana. He’s holding a shotgun and thankfully it isn’t pointed.

“What are you here for?” The straight-haired man demanded, eyes narrowed. John’s eyes continued to flick around their ‘base’. It’s not much. It’s a broken-down house – one of the only houses in miles – and it’s clearly giving out. It was probably like this before the apocalypse even started.

“What are you here for?” John accidentally snapped back. He’s a bit rusty with social interaction. Fuck. Yeah, he’s dead.

The man clenched his jaw.

The Frenchman spoke, “we are not here to pick a fight.” John raised an eyebrow at the man who’s holding the gun, “he is...always here to pick a fight. And that is beyond the fact.” He waved his hand, “If it makes you feel more comfortable, my name is Lafayette. This is Hercules,” Lafayette pointed towards the man wearing a bandana, “And this is—,”

“None of your fucking business.”

Lafayette sighed, “Alexander. That is Alexander.”

John flicked his eyes between them hesitantly, “...John.”

“John!” Lafayette smiled, “John, what brings you here?”

John raised an eyebrow, “I was passing through.” He said, “Looking for supplies and _stuff_. Y’know...the usual.”

“Oui. Why of course.” Lafayette nodded, “We apologize for trying to shoot you.”

“In our defence, you were walking like a zombie.” Hercules spoke, voice low and smooth.

“Was I?” John asked, “I do that sometimes. Feet are killing me.”

“Well, that is not good. Sit, sit!” Lafayette exclaimed. Alexander shot him a death glare.

John pursed his lips, “I shouldn’t.” He said. It was both the unease of Alexander glaring and the unease of knowing that he has to get back, “I have to go back to my camp before nightfall.”

“Your camp?” Lafayette asked, “do you have a group?”

John shook his head, “no. Never have.” He said.

“Never?” Hercules asked, “You’ve been alone this whole time?”

John nodded at his question, “Since day one.” He bounced on his heels, beginning to get a little antsy with Alexander still pointing the gun directly at his head. Lafayette noticed his anxiousness, raised his hand and lowered Alexander’s arm. Alexander scoffed.

“Jesus. You must be going crazy.” Hercules said.

John nodded, “Kind of. I mean...I’m doing okay. I see people sometimes – to trade and stuff. Otherwise it’s just me.”

“A lone wolf?” Lafayette asked.

“Nah. Just haven’t found...people who asked?” John formed it into more of a question than a statement like he meant to, “So for now I’m alone. It’s fine, though. It means I have a shit load of food, water, things like that.”

The three of them shared glances.

“Ah...” Lafayette said slowly. John watched as Hercules turned around and watched the other side of the small hill. “Well, I have just had a very surprising and random idea!”

Alexander’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Lafayette.

“Can the surprising and random idea hurry up a little bit? I really should get going.” John tapped his foot softly against the dirt beneath his feet. Alexander scoffed at John’s choice of words and tone of voice. Yeah. He’s being a dick, accidentally.

“Right. Of course, sorry. Well, you should join our group!” Lafayette exclaimed.

Alexander’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull, “What!?” Alexander exclaimed. John jumped back a bit at the man’s voice. For someone so tiny he sure can yell. Lafayette simply sent Alexander an innocent and sweet smile.

“Seriously?” John asked, “We...just met.”

“We just met!” Alexander repeated, “What if he’s just luring is into a fucking trap!? Oh my God, Lafayette, do you think before you speak?!”

“Non.” Lafayette responded easily. Alexander clearly doesn’t care that he’s saying these things in front of John. Lafayette didn’t look at Alexander and continued to look at John, “we can help each other. We are low on supplies, and you need friends. It is a win-win, oui?”

John licked his bottom lip as he considered.

On one hand, Alexander clearly already hates John. He doesn’t want John to join the group and a gigantic part of John will regret joining and practically ruining Alexander’s life. On the other hand however, John knows that he can’t survive this alone.

“It’s a lose-lose!” Alexander hissed, “You’re not even going to take mine or Hercules’ consent into account?”

John stepped back a little bit as Alexander swung his hands around animatedly. He felt a bit anxious upon knowing Alexander is still holding the gun and is waving around the gun. At least his finger isn’t on the trigger.

“Hercules, darling!” Lafayette exclaimed, in sort of a ‘yoohoo’ voice. John was about to tell Lafayette to be a bit more quiet. Alexander beat him to it.

“Shut up! We already shot off a gun.” Alexander hissed. Hercules made his way back over.

“Hm?” He hummed.

“We want John to join our group.”

“Correction, Laf wants John to join our group.” Alexander butt in. He put the safety lock on his gun and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ah.” Hercules hummed. He looked at John, “I think it’s a good idea.”

“What!?” Alexander demanded.

“Yeah! The more the merrier.” Hercules smiled softly at John – John had to return it.

“Perfect.” Lafayette beamed. He put the safety on his gun and put it in the waistband of his jeans, “So, will you join us, mon ami?”

John sucked on his bottom lip. He ignored Alexander’s sharp glare, “Sure.” He said. He might regret this. It might completely backfire and these people could be terrible (Alexander may kill him in his sleep) but without people, without a purpose, is life really worth living?

Lafayette beamed brightly. At the moment, John felt like the decision was the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, Alexander is an angry boy.  
> Comments make my whole entire /life/. so please, tell me what you're feelin'!
> 
> twitter; diggindiggs  
> instagram; bwaylaurens  
> (should i make a tumblr?<3)


	3. backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules slowly make their way back to John's camp.

John watched as Lafayette, Alexander and Hercules packed up their things. John mentioned briefly that his camp was stocked with some supplies and they decided collectively to follow John to go to his camp. Alexander didn’t agree, of course, he said that was content where he was but as soon as Lafayette and Hercules made up their minds, Alexander decided to go along with it.

John was still hesitant, he has to be honest with that. They’re complete strangers who he’s taking to his practical Haven. His food, his supplies, the things that are keeping him safe right now. But he has to at least attempt to trust them. If John goes the rest of his life without trusting people, it’ll only result in failure on his end.

Alexander whispered insults about John under his breath as John watched them pack up. They didn’t have much – some granola bars, a bit of water, a few guns and some ammo. John had a lot more than them but he’s not sure if it’ll last that long since he’s adding three more men.

They didn’t take long, and soon they were all on the road back towards John’s camp.

“It’ll take around five hours.” John said. He can already feel his legs crying once again.

“Five?” Lafayette’s eyes widened as he looked at John, “you have been walking for five hours? By yourself?”

“Yep. I’ve been doing absolutely everything by myself.” John nodded. He looked down at his feet and then back up again, “and I didn’t pass any people walking, surprisingly. A few zombies here and there but otherwise, nothing...its been quiet and it’s kinda making me uneasy.”

“Most people are probably making their way towards farms.” Hercules said to John softly. He hoisted a backpack onto his back and sighed, “not many people want to stick to places as big as New York – especially the city. Which is where your base is, yeah?” John nodded, “right. Well, people are going to be going places smaller. Less dead, apparently.”

“It’ll stack up though.” Alexander muttered a bit. Everything he says seems bitter and angry. “The deaths. Soon nowhere will be safe.”

“Oui. Or someone will find a cure and all will be okay again.” Lafayette beamed, positive. John smiled at Lafayette a bit. He seems genuinely sure that everything will be okay. It gives John just a little bit of hope.

“Doubtful.” Alexander muttered. He tossed a water bottle in his bag before putting it around his shoulders like Hercules had done.

“Be more positive, mon chou.” Lafayette lectured. John doesn’t have any idea what ‘mon chou’ means – he knows the basics of French (bonjour, oui, non, things like that) but nothing that he can actually hold a conversation with. Or...whatever Lafayette just called Alexander.

John can speak Spanish, though, which has come in handy multiple times. He didn’t realize how many Spanish-speaking folk were in New York until recently. Multiple. Thank God it’s the language he decided he wanted to learn.

If not...it seems dramatic but: he might be dead.

“Hard to be positive when the world is ending as we know it and you let this guy into the group without _my_ consent.” Alexander hissed. His voice lowered but John could still hear him clear as day. He wasn’t trying to hide his irritation in the slightest.

_Oh well_ .

It kind of stings but John understands his hesitation. John is hesitant, too.

“Learn to trust.” Lafayette’s voice turned softer. Alexander looked up at Lafayette and sighed, posture softening a little bit as he nodded. He still seems stiff, though. One hand still on the gun in his belt.

“Shall we go now?” Hercules suggested, clapping his hands together. The sound startled John at first, considering the quietness surrounding them.

“Right. Yeah.” John nodded. He bounced on his heels.

“Let us go!” Lafayette cheered and John smiled again. Joining a group can’t possibly be terrible – especially when there’s a man as excitable as Lafayette in it. Hercules, from what John can tell, is good too. Alexander? Well...John isn’t sure. He doesn’t like him all that much. The feelings are mutual.

“Tell us about you.” Lafayette suggested as they walked. John ignored the sharp pain in his toes and the back of his ankle every step he took – blisters, he assumes. Great.

“Not much to tell.” John shrugged. Alexander snorted sarcastically.

“Everyone has a story. If we are going to be a group we should all know each other!” Lafayette bumped his shoulder with John’s and John nodded.

“I guess...okay...” John sighed. He refuses to go into the gory details. The last thing he needs is to be vulnerable around complete strangers, “I was born and raised in South Carolina. Uh...I grew up doing the typical South Carolinian things at first, I guess. I fished, farmed, played some sports for a little while. High school was boring – I drew a lot.” John bit the top of his lip, “Family thought it was a bit annoying; “a boy doing art? No way.”. Christian family,” He waved his hand, “Anyways, I’m in New York ‘cause I went there for University. Art, much to my dad’s dismay. And...yeah, three months into school and now there are humans eating humans.”

“Not humans. Monsters.” Lafayette said strictly. John nodded.

Yeah. Monsters.

“Do you have siblings?” Hercules asked.

Lafayette grinned, “My Hercules is a family man. He loves kids.”

Hercules shook his head bashfully, kept his head straight as they walked. John nodded, “Yeah. All younger siblings. Mary, Martha, Henry and James – all a pain in the ass but I was determined to protect them from the world.” John rubbed his arms a bit and bit down sharply on his lip, “Dunno where they are now, though.”

A few tears prickled at his eyes but he refused to cry. He can’t cry.

Lafayette hissed sympathetically, “None of us know where our families are if it makes you feel better.”

“Kinda worse.” John joked a little bit. He sniffed and hoped that it passed off as some sort of flu – but it probably didn’t.

Lafayette laughed loudly, “Oui. It is not a good situation. Erm,” He skipped a bit as he walked, “I grew up in France—,”

“He was royalty.” Hercules cut in.

“Oui.” Lafayette pointed at Hercules, “I was of royal blood. I was not a big deal – I did live in a castle, though. But I moved to America to try to find something bigger – France offers a lot but I have seen all of it before. I have lived here for almost 10 years now. I met Hercules and Alexander almost 5 years ago. That is my story. Oh!” Lafayette exclaimed, “And nearly my whole family died when I was 15.”

“Jesus, Laf.” Hercules whistled, “way to lay on the bomb.”

John frowned deeply, “I’m so sorr—,”

Lafayette waved his hand, “We have lost a lot more.” He said, “it is fine. I still had my grandmother, an aunt and a few cousins left, though. However...knowing if they are okay beats me. I do not even know if France is infected.”

“The world is.” Alexander said the first thing since they started walking, voice sharp and irritated. Clearly he wants to skip all of this.

“We do not know that.” Lafayette tsked.

“We do.” Alexander shot back.

“Alexander.” Hercules said, stern. Alexander rolled his eyes but closed his mouth. Hercules looked down at John, “sorry.”

John shrugged and didn’t speak.

“Anyways, guess it’s my turn.” Hercules snorted, “was raised by two moms – great women. In the foster system til I was...ten? I think.” He shrugged, “Kinda blurry and it was alright. No traumatic experiences, no PTSD, nothin’ along those lines. I had a brother, Hugh, the two of us inseparable. I went to New York for school – wanted to design clothes and stuff.” John raised an eyebrow, “I know; a big guy like me designing clothes and sewing? A lot for people to wrap their heads aroun—,”

“He is a softy.” Lafayette joked, tone soft. Nearing fond.

“You can say that.” Hercules bit his bottom lip, “I met Alexander first...god, what was it, seven years ago?” Hercules looked down at Alexander. Alexander didn’t speak. He sharply nodded and kept his eyes glued to the front of him, “Right. Met him seven years ago. Then Lafayette a little while after. I moved to New York for good...then around a year later: tada. Haven’t spoken to Hugh for...months. Or my moms. Sucks.”

“Yeah. I wish phones still worked.” John sighed.

“It’d be a lifesaver.” Hercules smiled gently.

Lafayette looked at Alexander, “Alex, my dear, do you w—,”

“No.” Alexander said sharply.

Lafayette pursed his lips. He nodded once, “okay.” And then Lafayette instantly changed the subject, rambling about what it was like in France, talked somewhat about aliens (“they have to exist if zombies are real, right?”), everything and nothing.

John listened, sometimes cut in. Hercules cut in _a lot._

Alexander stayed quiet. Bitter and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what to name these chapters at the moment bc they're /boring/  
> they get a lot more interestiNG I SWEAR don't leave me
> 
> comments make my whole day <3


	4. back to camp

After hours of torturous walking, they finally arrived at John’s camp.

It was well-hidden, which everyone was thankful of but Alexander was also wary of. His camp was tucked behind a large house, hidden by a bunch of trees, bushes, and over-grown grass inside of a broken-down shed. There are some holes in the walls of it but nothing too serious.

Plus, the broken-down look adds a factor of ‘no one is here’. Maybe that’s keeping John safe, too.

Out behind the shed is a large pond, and beside that is a fishing rod that doesn’t seem to be used all that much.

Alexander looked around, putting a hand on his gun as John entered the shed. Lafayette and Hercules followed behind him without too much care. They’ve grown to trust John during their nearly 5-hour walk. But Alexander refused to trust someone so easily.

The shed was empty, however. No people in sight.

And it’s so small that Alexander doubts John would be able to keep a large group. Alexander isn’t even sure how he, Lafayette, and Hercules are going to join him.

Maybe Lafayette and Hercules will decide to turn around now and leave.

Alexander doubts it’ll happen but...he can hope, right?

“I would say ‘make yourself at home’ but this place isn’t very home-like.” John laughed awkwardly, motioning around inside.

Yeah, it’s tiny. It’s tiny and cold and a little bit damp from the rain they had yesterday. There’s a blanket and pillow on the ground, definitely not comfortable but it provides a bit of _something_. There’s a stock of food in the corner, cans upon cans...food. He has food. A lot of it.

“It is better than what we had.” Lafayette assured, smiling kindly at John. John smiled back at him, jumping on his heels a bit nervously. He shouldn’t have forgotten how to properly interact with humans in 5 months but...he did.

It’s kind of scary, in a way. He could mess up so easily. Everyone is on edge with everything that’s going on so one wrong move could result with him having a bullet in his head.

Alexander took his hand off of his gun and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke in an irritated and choppy tone, “we were  _fine_ .”

John bit his lip and stood back a little bit as Lafayette sighed loudly, “were we?” He asked. Alexander nodded stiffly, “look at all the stuff he has, Alexander. You cannot tell me that we were fine.”

“We weren’t living in a damp, falling apart shed!” Alexander exclaimed, raising his voice. Hes always been so loud despite the circumstances. Its always gotten himself and others in a lot of trouble. Before the apocalypse and during.

“But we were starving, Alexander.” Hercules laid a strong hand on Alexander’s shoulder, spinning the man around a little bit. John looked down at the ground, not speaking. He shouldn’t interfere. “John has food. And water.”

“And you can fish.” John squeaked, voice raised a bit higher than it actually is due to the nerves settling into him. Hercules looked at John and raised an eyebrow. Alexander just looked more annoyed, if possible. John cleared his throat, “uh...there’s a pond. I have a fishing rod. I’m really bad at fishing _but_ if one of you knew how...we can eat something decent tonight.” 

John wrung his hands together as he awaited their response. Maybe he shouldn’t have spoken when they were mid-argument.

But, things seemed fine, “Hercules can fish!” Lafayette exclaimed, smile bright, seeming to forget about the small scrap he had with Alexander only seconds ago. “His mother taught him. He used to do it all the time!”

“Can you?” John asked, hopeful. “No matter how many times I try, I can’t succeed...I’ve caught one in 5 months to put in perspective how shit I am.”

Hercules laughed, shaking his head. Alexander watched with wide and bewildered eyes as Hercules laid down his gun, leaving him defenceless. Lafayette did the same and Alexander gulped. There is absolutely no way he’s leaving himself without a gun.

“Yeah. Where’s the rod?” Hercules asked. John smiled.

“Out back.”

“Lead the way.”

John nodded, exiting the shed with Hercules on his tale. Alexander was about to follow quickly – he’s alone with John without a defence, after all – but Lafayette grabbed his lower arm tightly, pulling him back.

“Do you want to pull yourself together?” He hissed, voice low so John couldn’t hear.

Alexander rolled his eyes, “we don’t know what he’s capable of, Laf.”

“Why can you not accept help when it is given, Alexander?” He asked, keeping a tight grip on Alexander’s arm. “He is being kind to us. He is giving us a place to stay, food, water, everything we were running out of.”

“We’re not sure that we can trust this man!”

“Non. We are not sure. _But,_ ” Lafayette released Alexander’s arm, reaching towards Alexander’s belt. He pulled out Alexander’s hand gun. Alexander tried to reach for it, “we are going to show him that we trust him. Because I do. Hercules does. You can pretend.”

“I don’t want to pretend. I want him to know I’m on edge! He could have a group!”

“And what will his group get out of us, Alexander?” Lafayette raised an eyebrow, “there is absolutely no reason for him to have brought us back considering the things he has. If anything, it will only burden him and his food supply. Be kind. When he gives us a reason to worry, we shall worry. Until then, relax.”

Lafayette dropped the gun onto a tiny table in the shed, walking out to go find Hercules and John. Alexander released a loud breath, rubbing his eyes softly. Half of him felt like crying – he doesn’t know why. Lafayette is right.

Alexander eyed down his gun. He was about to turn and leave it there, to try to prove himself to Lafayette, but he shook his head, grabbing the gun and sticking it into his belt.

He can’t risk it.

* * *

“So, how long are you planning on staying here?” Lafayette asked, watching as John sat on his knees in front of the fire, slowly cooking the fish that Hercules caught relatively easily and quickly. Hes been cooking it for a while but it’s nearly done.

“Uh,” John pressed his lips together, shrugging, “I don’t know. Everything around here has been raided by me and other people. It’s nearly all empty...so not much longer.” He responded, “Besides, I plan to get out of that shack before winter. Living there won’t work.”

“Where are you planning on going?” Hercules questioned. He’s sitting next to Alexander, who is quiet and bitter as per usual – it’s all John knows from the man so far. But he’s not throwing out any witty remarks anymore.

“I was thinking maybe find a house. A big one. A sturdy one with a fireplace.” John replied, “something that’ll help me ride out the winter. I haven’t found anything suitable yet but hopefully I do.”

“A house? You are staying here?” Lafayette raised his eyebrow, “New York during the winter is brutal. You could freeze!”

John nodded, “I guess. But I don’t know how bad the rest of the world is. I don’t want to up, pack, and leave just to find out that everywhere else is ten times worse than here.”

Lafayette nodded at his concern, “Hercules, Alexander and I were planning on heading farther South, towards the equator. Warmth.”

“That’s a good idea.” John said thoughtfully. He shifted on his knees a bit. “What if it’s overrun, though?”

“There is only one way to find out.” Lafayette grinned.

Alexander watched, eyes narrowed a little bit. John seems hesitant on going anywhere that isn’t New York, which is good. Maybe John won’t want to join them. Maybe he’ll stick back and it’ll be just Alexander, Hercules and Lafayette again. The way Alexander likes it. The way that feels safest.

“I guess so.” John nodded in agreement. He pushed some hair from his eyes.

“Will you join us?” Hercules asked.

John turned his head a little bit to look at Hercules. His eyes flickered towards Lafayette, who looks hopeful, and Alexander who looks hopeful for an entire different reason.

John hates himself for always going against Alexander’s wishes...but this is a game of survival.

“If you’ll have me.” John smiled.

Alexander mentally cursed, eyes turning harder as Lafayette clapped his hands gleefully, “Of course we will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more so of a filler, than anything.  
> I can't remember if I updated yesterday (?) but yesterday was Hectic. My best friend came home and then I threw a party so I had NO time to sit down and quickly post a chapter.  
> I apologize <33  
> Comments and Kudos make me beyond happy. Ily all so much!


	5. planning

Around a week later, some things changed but nothing of great significance.

John trusts Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander a lot more than he did beforehand. If they were trying to steal his things and run, they probably would’ve done so by now whilst John was sleeping or something along those lines. And so far, they hadn’t, so they probably don’t have any plans to do so.

Lafayette and Hercules are clearly warming up to John a lot more, too. They already trusted the young man but they do more so than ever before, much to Alexander’s dismay.

Alexander can accept the fact that maybe John is completely alone. He has no people who came looking for him and no one tried to murder Alexander, Lafayette or Hercules. However, Alexander is still hesitant. He can’t trust someone so easily.

John is nice, though. He’s nice and Alexander can accept that. He opened his ‘home’ for three new people who put huge dents into his food supply. Supplies that could’ve lasted for maybe four weeks is coming close to being gone.

“We’re going to have to go out sometime to gather food.” Hercules mentioned, walking out to the lake where Lafayette and John were talking to each other quietly. Alexander was in one of his ‘moods’ again. He tends to get angry and irritated over little things.

John isn’t sure what he done, but he knows he accidentally did something to tick the man off, so they’re giving him space.

“I know.” John sighed, running a hand through his hair, shaking his head gently. “There isn’t anywhere nearby, though. Nothing in the outskirts, either. We might have to go into the city.”

“The city?” Lafayette whistled, shaking his head slowly. “That is basically a death wish.”

“But it’s something we have to do.” John mentioned. “If not we might run out...which, obviously, isn’t good. I’d rather go searching for food whilst on a full stomach, too. More stamina and stuff.”

“He’s right.” Hercules agreed, sitting down next to Lafayette. He looked back at Alexander quickly, who’s drawing something in the dirt with a stick. He hummed, “Alexander still isn’t taking kindly, is he?”

“He is cold.” Lafayette smiled sadly. He turned to look at John, “do not take it to heart. He will warm up to you eventually. He was very cold towards the both of us, too. Of course, different circumstances. However, he is nice when you learn to know him.”

“Get to know,” Hercules corrected Lafayette absentmindedly. He then nodded, “yeah. What Laf said, though. He’s not a bad person. He’s just...bad with change. He’s closed off. Takes a lot to get to know him. We...shouldn’t go into it but take our word.”

John nodded slowly, playing with his shoe laces. “I kinda wish that everything I do didn’t piss him off.”

Lafayette hummed, “easily irritated. Do not fret, small one.”

John rolled his eyes and smiled a little. Lafayette specifically has taken a liking to making ‘fun’ of John’s height. It isn’t really a mean jab, persay, more so a ‘pet name’ than anything. John was a bit annoyed at first but after a few days hes grown to like it some more.

Hercules leaned forward and grabbed the fishing rod that was laying next to the pond like usual. He reached into a small bucket of worms – something that Lafayette refuses to touch (he won’t even touch the closed bucket) – and pressed the worm onto the hook. Lafayette looked away in disgust.

“We should try to stock up on fish before the winter.” Hercules commented, “we can bring some with us when we leave. It’ll be nice to cook some up.”

“It will go bad.” Lafayette responded, “we are going South and if our plan goes correctly, we will not have any snow or any cold to keep it in.”

Hercules clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and nodded slowly, flicking the rod into the water. John watched. Hercules tried to teach him the first few days but John just couldn’t get the hang of it so Hercules decided he’d take it over completely.

Bless his soul.

“It’d still be nice to get a few.” John said after a little while. “To stock up on now so Hercules doesn’t have to sit outside in the heat every single day.”

Lafayette nodded in agreement, looking up at the sky.

It’s a fairly gloomy day, not as warm as its been the past few days and not as sunny, either. John is beyond thankful for that. He was for sure he was going to die in the heat. It’s becoming so overwhelming and whilst he knows that winter might ruin him even worse if they don’t make it far enough South, he’s so sick of summer.

John has never been a summer type of dude, anyways. Hes always preferred snow, Christmas, things like that, and the end of the world will not change it.

“Well, fish tonight, non?” Lafayette looked fairly hopeful. He doesn’t like fish a lot, especially without spices and things like that, but it’s a good change from canned ravioli every night, like they’ve been having except for the first night.

“Yeah. Definitely.” John nodded, “any idea what time it is?”

“Mmm. Non.” Lafayette looked up at the sky once more. He can usually estimate the time by the sun but, since the sun isn’t out today, he can’t. A few days ago, John took off his watch and missed the table when putting it down, so that watch is now long gone. But thankfully,“Alexander has a watch, though. I can go ask.”

John nodded, watching as Lafayette stood up. He ruffled John’s hair playfully as he walked away and John scoffed, smoothing out his hair. He soon took his hair out of the ponytail, running his hands through it and putting it back up.

When John did so, he turned his head towards Hercules, raising an eyebrow when seeing the man looking at him, “what?”

“Ah. Nothing.” Hercules turned his head, “how do you survive with such long hair?”

John shrugged, “ask Alexander.”

“His hair is thin, though.” Hercules replied, “yours is thick and curly.”

“Laf’s hair is long, too. Thicker than mine.”

“I guess.” There was a sharp pull on the fishing rod and Hercules hummed, pulling it in quickly. “Still, must be suffocating.”

“Nah. I’ve always had long hair. I am in need of a haircut, though.”

Lafayette walked back a few seconds later, “Firstly,” he said as he sat down, “he is still in a very crabby mood. Secondly, it is 2:30. Thirdly, that is disgusting.” He scrunched up his nose as Hercules pulled the fish off of the hook.

“You’ve seen so much shit – dead corpses, plenty of blood, literal dead humans eating other humans...and this is what offsets you?” Hercules raised an eyebrow, wiggling the fish. It isn’t big by any means but it’s enough to feed all of them.

“Oui.” Lafayette squealed gently when Hercules wiggled the fish closer. Hercules and John laughed, smiling brightly. “You are both the worst!”

* * *

The fish was fully cooked – well, mostly – by the time the sun went down. The four of them huddled around the fire, Lafayette briefly complaining about how much he’s craving Marshmallows (well, at first he struggled with the word and called them ‘edible clouds’).

They all ate slowly, conversation flowing easily between Lafayette, Hercules and John. Alexander stayed silent. He sometimes rolled his eyes or fought with something John said just for the sake of fighting, but otherwise, it was okay. It was nice.

The nicest you could get in an apocalyptic world.

When they all finished, they stayed huddled close to the fire.

Lafayette looked over at Alexander, sighing upon still seeing him in a bad mood. He’s usually out of it by now – at least cracks a few smiles at Lafayette’s terrible jokes – but today, its been nothing. Maybe it’s the weather, too. Alexander prefers warm, nice weather over everything.

He used to say that it reminded him of home.

“Mon chou.” Lafayette spoke gently as Hercules and John argued loudly over Pokemon – nothing that will help them in their every day life now, but it’s something calming. Something familiar. They need to talk about something that isn’t the world going to absolute shit.

Lafayette had nothing to talk about with them – he has absolute no knowledge on Pokemon.

“What?” Alexander looked up at Lafayette, arms wrapped around his legs. He looks tired, sad, everything bad under the sun.

“Come here.” Lafayette opened his arms, pouting. Alexander seemed to hesitate for a second. He doesn’t want to show any sort of weakness around John _ever_ but hes been in a terrible mood today. Mostly sadness (and some anger. What’s new) so he nodded slowly, scooting towards Lafayette.

Lafayette wrapped his strong arms around Alexander, allowing Alexander to lay his head on his chest. He hummed, running a hand through his hair.

John looked at the two of them, blinking in surprise when Lafayette kissed Alexander’s head, “wait...” He paused, “Are the two of you dating?”

“Mmm?” Lafayette nuzzled his head against the top of Alexander’s, then nodded. “Oui. The three of us,” He pointed between Alexander, himself, and Hercules, “are all together.”

“Oh.” John nodded, still a bit surprised. Hes known them for 1 week now – nearing 2 – and he had no idea that any of them were dating at all. He knew they seemed close, maybe a bit too close to be friends, but he saw girls be that friendly to each other whilst being just friends all the time. He didn’t see a reason why men couldn’t as well. Maybe he should be more observant.

“Is that a problem?” Alexander snapped after a few seconds. His eyes narrowed and Lafayette squeezed Alexander’s shoulders.

“What?” John asked. He then shook his head quickly – his lack of response could’ve definitely been taken out of context. “No! Not at all. I’m gay. I just...didn’t realize. Maybe I’m unobservant.”

“We were not hiding it.” Lafayette smiled brightly. “So oui.”

John snorted. He watched as Hercules scooted towards his  _boyfriends_ , wrapping his arms around Lafayette’s waist. Half of John wished for that – a relationship. But he pushed it back. Now is not the time for dating people.

“So...for food.” John began, “we should head out tomorrow to try to find some.”

“Head out where?” Alexander asked. His tone is still choppy towards John, of course, but he’s a lot more relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Towards town. The city.” John replied.

“No.” Alexander shook his head, “do you know how stupid that is?”

“We have no choice, Alex.” Hercules frowned, “we have to. We need to find food, medication, things like that. It’ll be nice to have more stock.”

“Besides, everything else is picked clean.” John mentioned, “if there was another choice, trust me, I’d prefer it, too.”

Alexander released a loud breath, “fine.” He said, “Fine. I’ve lived in New York for most of my life so I have a decent idea of the layout. But forreal, there’s going to be a lot of dead. It’s a city and a lot of people didn’t get out.”

“Yeah. I know.” John pulled some grass out of the ground, “so what, you can take the lead?”

“I can...” Alexander paused, “Yeah. I guess.”

“Okay.” John bit the bottom of his lip, slightly surprised at the conversation that the two just had. There was no arguing for once. Sure, it was only a few seconds, but still progress.

“So, tomorrow?” Lafayette asked.

“Tomorrow. The sooner the better.” Hercules nodded, “should we pack the bag now?”

“I can.” John said easily, standing up from the ground. The three of them probably need a bit of time alone, anyways. He doesn’t want to damper their relationship because John joined into their group without one of their consent.

“Okay. Ammo, food, water,” Hercules listed off.

John smiled and nodded, “I know.” He said, then turned around and walked towards the shed.

Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules watched the fire in silence for a little while. None of them knew what to say and there wasn’t really a rush to say much. Silence is comfortable and easy between all of them. It always has been.

“I’m sorry.” Alexander finally said. He closed his eyes. “I love the both of you and I’m sorry for acting like a cunt.”

“We understand.” Hercules assured, “change is hard for you.”

Alexander nodded, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah. And I’ve been trying...it’s just that I’m scared once I let my guard down he’ll turn around and stab me in the back like most people I know.”

“We didn’t.” Hercules smiled a little at Alexander. Alexander returned it forcefully.

“I know. Two people in my entire life.” He cleared his throat.

“John is a nice man.” Lafayette rubbed Alexander’s side. “He is not out to hurt us.”

“I hope not.”

“He _isn’t_.” Hercules assured. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Alexander’s lips. “Now, we should all go inside to get a bit of sleep before tomorrow. M’kay?”

“Yeah.” Alexander sat up, stretched out a little bit, and stood up. He bent down to press a kiss to Lafayette’s lips, then Hercules’ again.

Hercules and Lafayette stood up. They squeezed each others’ hands before Lafayette and Hercules made their way towards the shed. Alexander released a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair as he watched them walk away.

He looked around the area for a few seconds, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

Everything will be okay, surely.

_Everything will be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be introducing a few people within the next few chapters and I’m so. Hecking. Excited. (Any guesses on who these people might be?<3)  
> The story is finally starting to pick up a ‘lil bit! Good  
> I need comments like I need water <33


	6. supplies scavange

J ohn woke up incredibly early that morning, before the sun even had a chance to rise. He didn’t know why he decided to wake up at such an hour, maybe it was due to the fact that he went to sleep fairly early last night, earlier than he usually does, in preparation for the trip they’re going on today. Still, it didn’t change the fact that he was a bit irritated to be awake this early.

John opened his eyes, leaning up on his elbows and blinked slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the slight darkness. The sun beginning to come up was casting a little bit of light but not enough to make everything completely visible. His eyes soon adjusted, and landed on Hercules and Lafayette.

Hercules has his arms wrapped tightly around Lafayette’s waist, holding him close. John stared for a little while, snorting quietly to himself. They really have been obvious about dating this whole time, haven’t they? John truly was unobservant.

After a few seconds of looking at them, seeing them calm and relaxed and without a slight fear, John realized that Alexander wasn’t with them.

He knows for a fact that Alexander was there when John went to sleep, underneath Lafayette’s arm. So why isn’t he here now?

Did he leave?

John highly doubts it – Alexander has proved himself to be a lot of things but a person who would abandon the people he cares about without an explanation isn’t one.

John pulled himself up from the uncomfortable make-shift blanket bed slowly, trying his best to be quiet and not wake up Hercules or Lafayette. He leaned back, cracking his back and sighing quietly.

John grabbed his gun off of the small table in the shed. He grabbed a flashlight as well and shoved on his shoes, not bothering to tie them up. He turned, walking out of the shed in an attempt to find Alexander.

John knows for a fact that Alexander won’t be pleased to see him. John is probably the last person Alexander ever wants to see for the rest of his life. But, John doesn’t want Hercules and Lafayette to worry for even a second. Besides, they deserve to sleep.

Hell, John does too, but clearly that isn’t happening.

John got a little anxious when he walked out and didn’t see Alexander. He wasn’t expecting Alexander to really be out front, anyways. There’s nothing there besides the back of the terrible-looking house and a bunch of over-grown bushes. Still, he had a bit of hope.

Biting his lip, John turned around and made his way towards the back of the shed. He flicked on the flashlight, needing it more than he expected. But he could see the sun rising, and right in front of it sat Alexander, staring up at the sky.

John’s eyebrows furrowed.

He walked slowly towards Alexander, noticing the gun sitting next to the man’s thigh. Of course it is. He never goes anywhere without it.

John shone the light on him, flicking it back and forth quickly. John could hear Alexander sigh from where he stood, a few feet away, and turned his head to look at who was behind him.

Alexander rolled his eyes upon seeing John, then turned back around.

Right. So he’s in a bad mood.

What’s new?

John walked closer to Alexander, standing next to his side. Alexander didn’t look at him. He drew his legs to his chest and continued to watch the sun as it slowly raised. He couldn’t see much, from his angle he was only really getting some yellow/orange splotches of colour through trees, but to Alexander that was enough.

“Hey.” John said softly, lowering himself onto the cool and slightly damp grass. He laid his gun down next to Alexander’s and flicked off the flashlight, laying it in his lap.

Alexander clenched his jaw slightly, picking at the grass, pulling some of it out of the earth. After a few seconds he responded, “hi.”

John wasn’t expecting Alexander to respond. He was expecting some bitter silence. Sure, after that there was bitter silence, but at least he said one word to John that wasn’t rude.

“Why’re you awake?” John decided to ask. He stared at the sky through the trees.

Alexander pursed his lips, “why do you care?”

Yeah. There’s the Alexander John knows.

“Who said I did?” John shot back, rubbing his lower arms softly. It’s pretty cold right now considering the hour. Alexander looks cold, too.

“You asked.”

John ran his tongue along his teeth. Then he nodded, “touche.”

Alexander looked over at John quickly. It wasn’t enough for John to catch on it, considering the fact that the man is still staring through the trees. There was a few minutes of tense silence before Alexander sighed, “nightmares.” He said.

John’s eyebrows furrowed, turning his head to look at Alexander.

Alexander continued before John could question him, “I have them a lot. Had them a few times since I came here – you just weren’t awake. I...it’s stupid. They’re stupid.” He laughed sarcastically, “the life we’re living in now is a nightmare and, what, fake dreams are making me scared too? It’s just dumb – it doesn’t matter.”

John watched Alexander as he spoke. He fidgeted a lot, pulling more grass out of the ground, playing with the edge of his pant leg, fiddling with his shoelaces. He doesn’t seem to stay still all that much. He seems nervous.

Alexander always seems nervous.

“It isn’t dumb.” John said. Alexander looked at him, but adverted his eyes to the ground quickly. “And they are a big deal. You shouldn’t have to...like, suffer alone. Does Hercules and Lafayette know?”

Alexander bit his bottom lip, hesitant. He doesn’t know why he’s sharing the amount of information with John that he is. He blames it on the lack of sun.

“No.” Alexander replied. “I don’t want to burden them.”

“You wouldn’t.” John assured. Then he wrung his fingers together, “well, listen, if you have them again, you can wake me up. You shouldn’t...suffer through it alone. Nightmares suck. Just because the world we live in is ugly doesn’t make your mental health any less important.”

Alexander raised his eyes again and watched John as he stood up slowly, “you should try to get more sleep. Big day today.” He said, sent Alexander a soft (nearly invisible) smile, and then turned to walk away.

Alexander watched him, frown on his face.

All the shit that Alexander has been pulling with John, yet John is still nice enough to not just come out and see what’s wrong, but to talk to him and tell him that it’s  _ important? _

Alexander closed his eyes. He really has to show that man more respect.

* * *

“ How long have we been walking again?” Lafayette asked for nearly the fifteenth time in the last hour. The only thing hes been doing this whole walk is complain. He was fine during the beginning of it, he was pretty pumped to face the day, but as the heat grew Lafayette became more and more irritated and...well...annoying.

“Didn’t I tell you that a few minutes ago?” Alexander asked. Hes been talking a decent amount today. He sometimes snaps on John, but a lot less than he usually does. Lafayette and Hercules both picked up on it nearly right away. They didn’t question it, though. They were relieved.

“Oui.” Lafayette nodded, “allow me to rephrase my question; are we there yet?”

Alexander rolled his eyes and didn’t respond. Hercules held an axe strong in his hand as they turned the corner. John jumped back slightly upon seeing a zombie, thankful by itself, roaming around blindly. Alexander whispered a gentle ‘shit’.

The zombie turned around, making a disgusting noise, and John had to stop breathing for a few seconds. The smell never gets any better.

“I fucking hate these things.” Hercules muttered bitterly, raising the axe and slamming it down onto the zombie’s head. John hid a bit behind Hercules, not in the mood to get any blood or guts on him. (or, any more. They’ve already had too many run ins with these fuckers already and they haven’t even entered the city yet.)

“Wow, really? I thought you liked them.” Alexander said sarcastically. He took a deep breath. Hercules and John stepped back as it fell to the ground, unmoving.

Hercules kicked it with his boot.

“Do not play with it!” Lafayette exclaimed, disgusted. “My Gosh, did no one teach you manners?”

“There are manners when it comes to dealing with Zombies?” John asked. He crossed his arms over his chest as the four continued to walk.

“Oui! The manners are: do not fucking play with the corpses.”

“I didn’t play with it. I kicked it.”

“That is still disgusting. It is a decaying corpse and you decided to kick it.”

“To see if it was alive.”

“You knew very well that it was not alive.”

“Guys, as much as your bickering completely amuses me,” Alexander began. They turned another corner and Alexander laid his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders to stop them. John stopped himself, “we are entering the city in around a minute. Please, please,  _ please,  _ stay quiet. We’ll enter the first store we see. I dunno how bad it is out there. If any of you get bit I will be absolutely livid. Got me?”

“Yes, mom.” Hercules grinned. Alexander rolled his eyes. John smiled a little.

The protectiveness and love that Alexander holds for those men is so evident.

“Go.” Alexander poked Hercules’ back gently.

“ I’m going.” Hercules chuckled, and they continued to walk. Throughout, there were a few more zombie bastards that Hercules easily cleared out with his axe. None of them wanted to use guns, which was a good idea considering the fact that the noise will draw more of them.

A few they managed to sneak past and they stuck to the alleyways, mostly. Alexander directed everyone where to go and John has never been more thankful for Alexander in this moment.

“Okay,” Alexander stopped walking. John grabbed Lafayette’s arm gently, holding him back since the man was about to continue since he didn’t know Alexander stopped, “there’s a Drug Store a minute away from here. If it hasn’t been raided, it’ll have drugs, duh, food, and shit like that...so, let’s pray for a second.”

“How dangerous do you think it is?” Lafayette asked.

“It’s a city.” Alexander deadpanned. It wasn’t exactly an answer but Lafayette understood.

John laid his hands on the concrete of the building they’re hiding behind, leaning out to try to get a better look of the surrounding area. He couldn’t see much – three zombies roaming and groaning but that was about it.

John flinched when Alexander slapped a hard hand onto his shoulder, dragging him back. “Stop being so obvious.” He said.

John nodded slowly. He took the actions as something of politeness rather than actually meaning to hurt John.

“Let us go now! I am sick of waiting and I want to go home.” Lafayette demanded. He and Hercules didn’t mention Alexander actually  _ caring  _ about John for a second.

“Right.” Alexander nodded, “forward!” He exclaimed softly, pointing. Hercules was in front, Lafayette next to him but slightly behind, John standing directly behind Lafayette, and Alexander standing off to the side.

“We can avoid them.” Alexander said. He pointed towards the zombies that John saw. “There’s a back exit to the pharmacy that we can enter through the alleyway.”

“How do you know?” Hercules raised an eyebrow.

“I used to work here.” Alexander snorted, “it was hell on earth but at least I semi-know my way around.”

“You don’t take me as a pharmacy sort of guy.” John commented absently. He waited back and allowed Alexander to go in front of him so he could follow.

Alexander looked back at him and glared a little bit. John pursed his lips and looked at the ground. Apparently jokes are still off the table.

“ I wasn’t.” Alexander finally said, tone snippy. John sighed a little. Snippy but at least he’s talking as if John isn’t actual Satan. “Which is why I said that it was hell on earth. I needed the money, though.”

“ Mmm. Least we don’t need money now.” John laughed slightly.

Alexander rolled his eyes, “I’d rather need money than suffer through things like this.”

John nodded slowly. He’s going to blame the sudden irritation that Alexander is showing towards John today on the heat and not on anything else. They were fine for a few hours. It’s warmer now, so Alexander’s emotions are surely going to act up a little bit...

Hopefully that’s the reason.

John stayed silent after that. Alexander kept giving quick directions until they slipped through the alleyway, and towards the back door. Lafayette climbed a few stairs, about to pull the door open.

“Gil.” Hercules said, a bit stern, and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm.

Lafayette looked back at Hercules, “I can open a door.”

“I know. I know what you can do. But, you’re jumpy and you  _ scream _ .” Hercules smiled – fond. John wrapped his arms around himself. “So let me open the door.”

Lafayette considered it for a moment. He seemed hesitant but upon balancing out Hercules’ words, he agreed, stepping down and allowing Hercules to pass.

“Do you think it’s locked?” John asked.

“Uh,” Hercules grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. He shook his head when the door opened, “No.”

“A rush.” Alexander said, “It was probably a huge rush. Obviously no one is going to lock the door when there are people eating people.”

“Corpses.” John corrected gently.

“Monsters.” Lafayette chirped. John nodded. Alexander did, too. John still didn’t miss the hard look he sent his way though.

Hercules walked in first, holding up his axe. Alexander rolled his eyes and took his gun out of his belt.

John was the last person in so he closed the door, clearing his throat as he looked around.

“I’ll go see if the place is clear.” Hercules said.

Alexander jumped in, “Me too. The both of you...just, stay here for a second.”

Lafayette sighed dramatically, watching his boyfriends sneak away. Lafayette turned towards John, “They treat me as if I am a child sometimes.”

“You’re jumpy. I get it.” John smiled. Lafayette sent him a playful glare. “Also, looks like we’ve hit something.”

Lafayette released a loud breath, looking around the building. He nodded. The shelves were mostly stocked – some things were missing, but John isn’t sure if that’s because they didn’t have time to restock before the apocalypse or because people actually came here for things to raid.

Hercules and Alexander came back after a few minutes. John guessed by the look of relief on their faces that they were okay.

“Alright. Let’s hurry this up.” Alexander stuffed his gun back into his belt, took the backpack he had on his back off, and all of them went to work, grabbing what they needed which was, honestly, pretty much everything.

Lafayette decided to grab a pack of tampons, too, ‘just in case they need them’.

When Alexander asked what they, four men, could possibly need tampons for, he said ‘if we get a wound, it’ll suck up the blood!’.

Alexander rolled his eyes but watched as Hercules grabbed some pads, said ‘this’ll work better’.

_Of course._

“ Holy shit! Guys, look,” Hercules exclaimed. He held up a box of goldfish, “I haven’t had these fuckers in forever!”

John laughed softly, grabbing some cans of drink and water from the fridge, looking back at Hercules.

“Congratulations. I’m really glad t—,” Alexander’s sarcastic congratulations was cut off when he heard a loud bang coming from inside the closet that Hercules was _sure he checked._

The four men all shared a look – a terrified one, at first. Every single part of John wished that it was a Zombie. Those are easy to handle.

However, John’s heart fell when he heard a loud, “sh!”

Hercules gulped, grabbing at his gun instantly. He raised it, stepping back. He made a motion with his hand that wasn’t holding the gun at the moment, silently telling John, Lafayette and Alexander to get behind him.

John and Lafayette obliged but Alexander, of course, didn’t.

Hercules decided that now isn’t the time to fight with him. Alexander raised a gun as well and Hercules spoke, voice smooth, low, and a bit threatening, “Show yourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so uncreative with chapters titles but UGH im too lazy to make up good ones.  
> So you're getting bland, uncreative titles. Suck it.  
> Now, next chapter is a big one; you meet a few new people. Any ideas who they might be? xx  
> (I need comments like I need water dudes)


	7. more greetings

There was silence for, in John’s opinion, too long. Hercules took a deep breath, steadying his slightly-shaky hand, about to speak out again, but there was a loud sigh from inside the closet, “good going, Peggy.” A feminine voice said, sounding more irritated than scared. John and Lafayette looked at each other, then back to the door.

And, after a few seconds, the door swung open. First walked out a tall woman with dark skin, hair pulled back into braids, wearing a pale pink – nearly white – shirt, her arms above her head. She doesn’t seem scared at all – she more so annoyed. Maybe she was the woman who spoke to ‘Peggy’.

Next stepped out a shorter woman, maybe a head shorter, wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with flowers on it, arms also above her head, skin tanned and curly hair pulled up into a ponytail. Sheepish expression. No fear, either.

And lastly, a woman with light skin, wearing a dark blue shirt walked out. Hair sleek black, falling down around her shoulders and her arms are also up. Now she actually looks scared unlike the women next to her.

“Hi.” The woman wearing pink said. She did a little motion with her hands but they didn’t leave her head. Alexander held his gun up more, pointing it straight at her head. She didn’t seem to mind, “the names Angelica. This,” she nodded her head towards the girl on her left, “is Peggy. And this,” the girl on her right, “is Eliza.”

Hercules slowly nodded. He opened his mouth, about to say their names John assumes. Alexander beat him to talking, “congratulations. We didn’t ask.” He said. Really trying to act less threatened than he actually is. “What’re you doing here?”

Angelica snorted, “I see.” She said. Definitely not amused with Alexander’s tone. Peggy raised an eyebrow at Alexander. He glared harshly at Peggy and Peggy rolled her eyes, smiled, and stuck out her tongue. She really doesn’t care about her predicament, does she? “Anyways, we’re here for the same reason you guys are, I assume.”

“And that is?” Hercules asked. Lafayette lowered his gun a little bit.

“Looting. We need stuff.” Angelica responded, “I doubt you guys would be in a Pharmacy for anything aside from loot. One of y’all sick?”

“No.” John spoke this time. He lowered his gun as well. He doesn’t really get the ‘killer vibe’ from these women. “We just needed stuff – food. This is the first place we found.”

Angelica clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and nodded slowly. “Well, we need meds.” Eliza spoke up, “don’t suppose you guys left us anything?”

“You didn’t grab any? At all?” Alexander asked, tone bored and irritated. But this is Alexander – is that a surprise?

“We we were about to before we heard four people – four men, with our luck,” Angelica rolled her eyes, “walk in. So we hid. In an obvious spot. But whoever checked the closet didn’t do a good job of looking behind the boxes. So we were safe. ‘Til Peggy,” Angelica kicked Peggy’s leg softly, “knocked over one of the damn boxes.”

Peggy smiled sheepishly.

“Which one of you need the meds?” Hercules asked. He cocked the gun back and forth between the three of them.

Angelica sighed, “you can lower the guns, Big Boys. Our hands are up.” She rolled her eyes and then responded, “and Peggy’s girlfriend, Sally. She’s ill. Nothing serious we don’t think, just a flu, but we don’t want to risk it.”

Hercules nodded. He didn’t let up though, and kept his gun raised. After a few seconds Lafayette scoffed, rolling his eyes and stepping out in front of Hercules, gun now next to his side. Lafayette held his hand out, lowering Hercules’ gun for him.

“I am terribly sorry for him. For the both of them.” Lafayette nodded towards Alexander and Hercules, “please, lower your arms.”

“La—,” Alexander began, voice sharp.

“Hush.” Lafayette raised his arm to silence Alexander. Alexander did shut up, surprisingly. John raised an eyebrow and lowered his own gun fully. The girls lowered their arms. “Bonjour. I am Lafayette. These are my boyfriends Hercules and Alexander, and this is John.” He pointed towards each of them.

“Nice to have a name to faces.” Eliza joked softly. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Lafayette smiled, “it is always nice! Now, we do have medication for your dear Sally. Alexander? Pass me your bag, please.”

Alexander didn’t seem too keen on moving – or lowering his gun.

Lafayette looked back at him, narrowed his eyes a little bit, “Now.”

Alexander sighed, slinging his backpack off, tossing it to Lafayette. Lafayette smiled. The bag dropped to the ground and he quickly put his gun on safety, putting it into his belt, and then raised the bag, opening it. “Do you just need flu medication? Hell, we will give you more. Just because we have guns to your heads. Well, Alexander does. Do not mind him. He is skittish.” Lafayette waved his hand before grabbing a few bottles. He held them out to Angelica. She smiled thankfully, taking her own backpack off of her back and began to stuff the medicine into them, “where are the three of you heading after this?”

Angelica shrugged, “somewhere else. We’re planning on finding something before winter. I’m assuming most people are.”

“Oui.” Lafayette nodded, “do you all have a group? Besides Peggy’s Sally, of course.”

“Yeah! We have a few people.” Peggy spoke up. Her voice is loud, excitable. She’s like a child. “Sally, Thomas, Maria – she’s Eliza’s girlfriend – and James. And us!”

“A large group, then. Compared to the four of us.” Lafayette smiled softly, “also! Do you need...womanly products? We may have taken them too.”

“Do you have any women in your group?” Angelica raised an eyebrow. She zipped up her bag.

Lafayette laughed awkwardly, “non. They are good with blood.”

“Oh my God.” Eliza laughed loudly, “wow. But, y’know what, a few boxes would be nice.”

“Of course.” Lafayette smiled. He turned around and held out his hand for John’s bag. John didn’t miss the cute blush on Lafayette’s face. John handed him the bag.

Lafayette quickly took out some pads and tampons, handing them to Eliza.

“Thank-You. Really. You guys could’ve killed us.” Angelica said, voice sincere. She looked at Alexander, “and...well, I guess one of you still want us dead.”

“Please, do ignore him. He has trust issues.” Lafayette smiled. Alexander scoffed in irritation.

Lafayette stood up from the ground, brushing off his pants. His eyes flickered between the three women, “you know, if you want to add onto your g—,”

“No!” Alexander exclaimed. He finally lowered his gun, grabbing Lafayette’s arm tightly, “fuck off. No. Nice to meet you,” he sarcastically nodded towards the women, “but we should be going now. Good luck on your journeys or...whatever.”

And with that, Lafayette, Hercules, Alexander and John were all pulled out of the small Pharmacy, Alexander muttering irritably about ‘how irresponsible Lafayette is’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing this at 4am so the wording is very, very odd. I do apologize.  
> But here are the sisters!! They're gonna be gone for a while but, don't you worry, they'll be back.  
> Comments and Kudos make me v happy.  
> I love you all!


	8. terror

Days passed after the encounter with Angelica, Eliza and Peggy. Not much has changed besides the fact that they have more food and the fact that Alexander has been slightly nicer to John. It isn’t a huge difference, but big enough for Hercules and Lafayette to take note of it, and they’re fairly happy that Alexander is trying. However...

“We are going to have to join a larger group eventually, Alexander!”

John sighed, poking his stick at the fire hes been trying to start for almost an hour now for dinner. They aren’t having anything extravagant (obviously), but Hercules was complaining about eating cold canned food so John offered to start a fire if Hercules tried to find a bird, rabbit, or anything really that they could cook.

But he came back around fifteen minutes ago with no such luck – apparently there were too many zombies in the area for him to successfully shoot off a gun without him getting overrun. John made a mental note to try to find a bow and arrow/make one.

“No, we don’t!” Alexander shot back irritably to Lafayette. They’ve been arguing about joining a bigger group since they left the three young women. Lafayette decided that it’s what they needed – people to stay back as other people go out to scavenge for food. People could have roles.

Alexander, of course, isn’t in agreement with his plan. Not one bit.

“We could easily die without a bigger group.” Lafayette hissed. He lowered his voice slightly but John could still hear them from where he sat. John continued to poke at the fire, trying to make it bigger. But he doesn’t think they have any gasoline left.

“People die anyways, Laf.” Alexander shot back. John clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, looking up and around. The sun is slowly setting so it must be around 8pm. Hercules is sitting next to the lake. He isn’t fishing, just staring at the water. Poor guy. Hes been taking Lafayette and Alexander arguing so much pretty difficult.

“Yes, but it would be nicer to be surrounded by people who will do everything in their power to help! Do you see how kind those women were? They were willing to ask complete strangers who had guns to their heads for medication just because Peggy’s Sally needed it!”

“That doesn’t matter, Laf. And you know it. With our luck, they could be monsters!”

“You have to learn how to trust people, Alexander. You will get nowhere out there.”

“I trust enough people. You, Hercules, J—,”

And, suddenly, cutting Alexander’s ranting off, was a loud scream from out towards the street. The scream caused John to jolt up from where he was sitting instantly, dropping the stick into the fire without meaning to. Hercules’ head snapped towards the source of the sound and he slowly pulled himself off of the ground.

John rushed into the small shed that Alexander and Lafayette are already in, “tell me I’m not insane and that you guys just heard that. Or – actually, no, tell me I’m insane.” John begged. He reached for a gun – a shotgun, Lafayette’s shotgun to be exact.

“No. We heard it.” Alexander said as Hercules rushed in as well, worry and terror on his face. John’s expression mimics his.

“Okay.” John nodded once, turning with the gun in his hand and made his way outside of the front of the shed, running towards the street. He can’t see anything yet – everything is covered by branches and bushes. He was about to make his way out through the trees before someone grabbed his arm.

“John, are you insane!?” John turned to look at Alexander, the man’s face full of anger and...worry. “Are you seriously about to go out there? _Alone_!?”

John doesn’t reply at first, just rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the bushes, Alexander’s arm still gripping his. John peeked out between the bushes. His heart dropped a little.

A young woman – who looks fairly young – is still screaming, shooting off a tiny pistol towards as many zombies as she can. The word ‘terror’ doesn’t describe her facial expression. More and more zombies, rushing out from absolutely everywhere, are beginning to close her in.

“Fuck,” John cursed, “look at her. We have to help.”

“No, we don’t!” Alexander put emphasis on the ‘don’t’, pulling John back more. “This is just how life is now, okay? You can’t save everyone. Let her go! If you go out there, you’re probably both gone.”

John’s eyes flicked towards the young woman, and then back to Alexander. And, after a few seconds, “this is just a risk I’m willing to take.”

John shook Alexander’s hand off of his arm and rushed out into the street. As soon as he did so, the woman’s gun clearly ran out of bullets and she dropped it to the ground, looking hopeless. “Hey!” John exclaimed, drawing her attention and a few zombies. He doesn’t mind right now. “Run to me!”

“I can’t!” She exclaimed back, voice blocked with tears. “My foot...I-I think it’s broken or something. I can’t run. It wouldn’t be fast enoug-AH!”

John cursed loudly when a zombie grabbed at her arm. She shook it off and kicked it back with the foot John assumes is the non-broken one. And, without a clear head, he rushed into the hoard, shooting off a few zombies here and there. He held his breath. Prayed for the first time in what felt like forever.

He can do this. He can get her out of this, and they’ll be fine.

“C’mere,” John demanded as soon as he got out to her. He shot a few more zombies, using the shotgun with one hand. He missed a few times but at least it stunned them back.

“Y-you’re going to carry me?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yes. Now. We have no time to argue. Just,” John put the safety on the shotgun. He knew it would be something he might regret, but he’s going to do everything in his power to save this woman. He hooked his arms underneath her legs and swooped her off of her feet.

She’s not heavy at all – very light, actually. She wrapped her arms around John’s neck, eyes squeezed closed. She released a quiet sob. John took a deep breath, “We’ll be fine.” John didn’t know if he was saying that to calm the woman or to calm himself.

And then, he started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the shortest chapter ive written,,,in a longass time. IM SORRY.  
> THIS IS WHEN THE STORY IS STARTING TO GET A LIL BETTER.  
> And Im running out of prewritten chapters...time to get writing.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments make me v happy<3


	9. an accidental addition

John rushed back into the camp, full of blood, guts, and things he didn’t even know, the woman in her arms, still sobbing from fear. John didn’t even realize the tears in his own eyes as he took deep, shallow breaths. Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander – all of which were pacing back and forth, praying to any God that may exist that John was okay – rushed up to them instantly.

Hercules took the woman from John’s arms, and she looked around with more fear – she’ll probably be terrified for while. John knows he’ll be.

“ARE YOU INSANE!?” Alexander exclaimed, running up to John and taking the man’s head in his hands, eyes red and filled with fear and anger. Has he been crying? “YOU COULD HAVE DIED! DO YOU EVER THINK OF YOURSELF?”

“Alex, I’m fin—,” John tried, voice fairly shaky but he tried to be more convincing than he felt. But, physically, he’s okay. He may be shaken up for a little while but he can handle that. He has no bites, no scratches from the zombies, so he’ll be okay.

“I don’t care! What if you weren’t fine?” Alexander demanded. His eyebrows furrowed and he lowered his hands from John’s face, using them to push them against his chest, “You’re such a dumbass, John! What if she’s bitten? What if you’re bitten? Oh my God, are you bitten?”

“No, Alexander!” John exclaimed. Alexander narrowed his eyes more (if possible) and was about to speak again. However, he was cut off by a loud cry from the woman. John looked over Alexander’s shoulder, seeing Hercules sitting at the front of the fire with her, hands softly poking around her ankle. He must be seeing what’s wrong with it.

“We’re talking about this later.” Alexander turned from where he was looking at the young woman briefly. He sent John a look – a ‘serious’ one – before stalking off towards Hercules and the woman. John’s eyes followed Alexander and he smiled a little bit.

John is for sure that a few weeks ago, Alexander would’ve cared less if he did that and died. The fact that Alexander cares is enough to make John’s heart swell. He would’ve never expected for Alexander to be so angry and passionate about John being stupid and reckless. But there he was...caring. _Crying_.

“He gets angry when he cares.” Lafayette said to John, voice quiet and eyes knowing. John nodded slowly. He knows. “And are you okay? For sure?”

“Yeah. Nothing got me, don’t worry Laf.” John assured. Lafayette nodded slowly.

“Okay. Next time you do something like that...” Lafayette dragged off. “Actually, please do not do anything like that again.”

“No promises.” John smiled gently and Lafayette rolled his eyes before returning the smile. The two of them made their way towards Alexander, Hercules and the woman. Alexander stood a fair distance away, staring at the girl as if she were some sort of monster.

“Her ankle isn’t broken. Just a bit sprained.” Hercules looked up at John and Lafayette, “so she should be fine as long as she doesn’t walk on it too much.”

“Okay. Good.” John breathed out softly, “do you have any bites?”

“Bites? N-no.” She shook her head slowly, fiddling with her fingers. The four men share a look.

“Are you sure?” Lafayette asked as Hercules stood up, walking towards the shed to grab something. The woman nodded quickly, almost stern.

“Yes.” She said, “I swear. You can search my whole body if you want to.”

“I am going to.” Lafayette told her, “not because I am a pervert or anything but because I am concerned. Okay?”

She smiled a little bit through her teary eyes, rubbing at them softly. “Okay.”

Soon, Hercules came out with a First AID kit in his hand, “I can wrap your ankle if you want. And tend to some wounds – any bites?”

“We just asked.” John responded, “she said no but Laf’s checking anyways.”

“Okay.” Hercules said, “it’s possible that she didn’t notice if she was bitten – speaking of bites...Alex, check John too. Please.”

John’s eyes widened a little bit, “he doesn’t have to do that. I can search myself – besides, I wasn’t bitten...so...”

“You don’t know that.” Hercules bent down, taking out a few things from the kit and began to wrap the woman’s ankle. Lafayette raised her shirt, not wanting to raise it too far but enough to check if she was bitten around her back, stomach, side, etc. “And you can’t see your back or side very well.”

“Fine.” John huffed quietly. Alexander sucked in his cheeks and looked nearly as hesitant as John before walking over to him.

“Take of f your shirt. This isn’t some weird foreplay so I refuse to do it for you.”

“Ah.” John rolled his eyes, doing as he’s told. He crossed his arms over his chest as soon as his shirt was off – force of habit due to a lot of things. Mostly insecurity, though, which is kind of weird. An apocalypse is truly no time for insecurity. Yet, here John is...being insecure.

Alexander seemed to notice but didn’t say anything, quietly grabbing John’s arms and lowering them. His eyes ran over John’s chest, and part of John felt like his eyes lingered too long to be checking for bites. He didn’t mention it, though, and tried not to think about it.

He circled John’s body, checking (a bit too thoroughly), “none.” He said, “at least, on your top half. But I doubt they could’ve bitten through jeans.”

“None were low enough, anyways.” The woman spoke, voice still shaky but a bit calmer than before. She lowered her shirt when Lafayette announced that he was done searching as well. “They were all walking.”

“Okay.” Alexander said. He turned around and walked back towards Hercules, watching as Hercules began to mend to some of her scrapes/wounds. None were too bad (her ankle is probably her worse) but some are bleeding.

John put his shirt back on, looking up at the sky for a few seconds. Then he sighed. The sun is basically gone now.

John walked towards the fire, trying to get it bigger before the sun goes out. It somehow didn’t fully go out when John wasn’t tending to it, thankfully. “We have a bit of gas left.” Alexander said absently, not even looking at John. “If you need it.”

“Yeah. Please.” John murmured. Alexander nodded once and walked towards the shed, arms crossed. He’s not happy about this at all – he’s angry at John. The last thing Alexander wanted was another person being added to their group without his consent.

But John had to go save her. He wasn’t just going to watch her die right before his eyes. What kind of human does that?

Alexander, apparently.

“What were you doing out there all alone? If you do not mind me asking, of course.” Lafayette asked softly, sitting down next to the woman. She ran a hand through her messy brown hair, pushing it from her eyes.

“I was trying to find a few people from my group. They were gone for a few days and two of us decided to set out to look for them – and we did end up finding them. But on our way back to our camp, there was a huge hoard,” she made a motion with her hands, “and we got separated. I think I was the only one who I was by myself, though. I was pushed...far away.”

Lafayette frowned deeply. He laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly. Alexander walked out with the gasoline, dropping it down next to John (and dangerously close to the fire) before plopping down opposite of Lafayette and the woman.

John opened the gasoline, adding it to the fire. He jumped back a little bit when it got bigger (what was he expecting?) but at least it’s good now. Not fit for anything to be cooked on it...and it stinks...but it’s big. And warm.

“I am so sorry.” Lafayette sighed, “that must suck.”

“It kinda does. I’m scared I won’t be able to find them again.” She rubbed her eyes harshly and took a deep breath.

“We are sure you will.” Lafayette assured, “we may be able to help you!” Alexander’s eyes widened, but narrowed almost soon after that. No way is Lafayette suggesting what Alexander thinks he’s suggesting. “Who is in your group?”

“Uh,” the woman showed a large amount of hope when Lafayette said that they’d be able to help. A hope that had John and Hercules on board with helping right away (damn softies). It didn’t make Alexander feel much.

Hercules finished up with mending her wounds and stood up, walking over to sit next to Alexander. He wrapped his arm around Alexander’s shoulders, holding his boyfriend close. Alexander, despite his brooding irritation, curled into Hercules’ side. He has a look of ‘I’m not doing this because I want to, I’m doing this because I’m cold’ or some shit.

“A few people,” The woman continued. “Thomas, James, Eliza, Ange—,”

“Wait.” John spoke up. Everyone fell silent – knowing. Eliza and Angelica are the two women who they met that day (along with Peggy). There’s no way that this is either Eliza’s girlfriend or Peggy’s girlfriend...is there? “What’s your name?”

“Uh, Maria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's when miss maria reynolds walked into their lives.  
> comments bring me immense joy!!
> 
> twitter; diggindiggs  
> instagram; bwaylaurens  
> (should i make a tumblr <3?)


	10. two too many

“ _No._ ” Alexander hissed, walking into the small shed to grab some food to feed themselves and Maria for the night. Lafayette and Hercules followed after him, leaving John to talk with Maria, ask her a few questions, and calm her down a little bit. “No, I refuse to say ‘yes’ to what I know you’re about to ask me. We are not, under any circumstances, looking for her people.”

“And why not?” Hercules demanded. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Alexander rummaged around, grabbing some cans of food. There wouldn’t be any time to cook fish now with the sun nearly disappearing. “She needs our help, Alexander. Look at her!”

“Well, too bad.” Alexander slammed a can down on the already beaten down table inside of the shed. “It’s too fucking dangerous and you both know that it is.”

“She is weak, Alexander! Her ankle is sprained.” Lafayette frowned. He grabbed Alexander’s arm softly, “she wants to see her people. She does not want to be here with us anymore than you want her here. She has lost so much in the past few hou—,”

“Sounds like a her problem.” Alexander spit.

“Alexander, you were never like this. Where is your humanity?” Lafayette asked. He blocked the door so Alexander couldn’t storm off like he’s so fond of doing. They have to speak.

“I’ve always had trust issues, Laf!” Alexander ran a hand through his hair. He released a shaky breath. “I just started to trust John a little bit and you expect us to pack up to find a girl’s group? A girl who we don’t even know? What if she’s a lure?”

“Alexander, do not be silly.” Lafayette rubbed Alexander’s arm softly, “if they wanted to hurt us they would have done so back at the pharmacy.”

“What if they just weren’t ready? What if the three girls followed us back? These are all possibilities, Laf! The world is gone to complete shit. Nothing should be overlooked. _Nothing_.”

“She wouldn’t hurt herself just so she could lure us back. Her ankle is fucked and she has multiple bruises, cuts...” Hercules listed off. He walked up to Alexander, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “You have to find some more trust in your heart.”

“I don’t want to!” Alexander pushed Hercules off of him, “you two,” He pointed between Lafayette and Hercules, “no, you know what, you _three_ ,” he waved wildly in the direction of John, “have to stop trusting so easily. When she’s better, send her on her way by herself. I’m not going and that’s that.”

“What you are doing is a very shitty thing, Alexander.” Lafayette narrowed his eyes. “She is in need of our help and you are just going to push her away like that? Did you see her? She is tiny! Terrified! She is not able to care for herself out there.”

“Well, she better learn. This is life now.” Alexander spun on his heel, walking towards the door. But Hercules grabbed his upper arm softly, pulling him back.

“We’re not done talking about his, Alex.”

“Well I am!” Alexander raised his voice. A lot more than he should’ve. “Why aren’t you showing any sort of feelings towards me? I am your boyfriend! Care for me for once in your fucking life, okay? Give _me_ admiration and give me love and think, for once, about how I feel!”

“You are acting as if we are neglecting you, Alexander, and that is far from the truth. We value you and your opinion so much. But sometimes—,”

“You mean all the time!” Alexander’s eyes teared up for the second time today. But he wouldn’t cry. No way. “First it was John. I said no, I don’t trust him, we’re fine by ourselves, and you accepted him in. Second it was the three women. You were about to ask if you could join their group without my fucking input! And now this!” Alexander choked. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Oh...Alexander...” Lafayette sighed. His voice turned kinder. He walked towards his boyfriend, trying to wrap his arms around him to hug him. Comfort him. It’s something they all need right now. “I am so s—,”

“Don’t touch me.” Alexander spit, pushing Lafayette away.

* * *

_(starting at the same time as the beginning of the chapter)_

“So, your group,” John poked at the fire, looking at Maria who now has a pretty ugly and battered blanket wrapped around her shoulders, doubled over and eyes focused on the ground, looking absolutely miserable. Sad, scared, in pain. Maria raised her head when John spoke to her, “do you know where they’re located?”

Maria breathed out softly, “Slightly.” She responded, “I didn’t leave a lot. I’m more so a nurse than anything, I guess. So I didn’t really leave. It was always the Sister’s job...” John sent her a confused look, “Angelica, Eliza and Peggy.” She quickly said to clear up John’s confusion. He nodded slowly. “But today, we all decided to do it together. Eliza wanted to teach me how to do things myself I guess. Because – God forbid – if anything happened to her she wanted me to be safe.” Maria sniffled, “so I’m not exactly sure where it is. But,” Maria pointed behind her, “somewhere in that direction.”

“Okay.” John frowned, “I’m so sorry you have to deal with this.”

Maria shrugged weakly, “It was bound to happen.” She forced a smile in his direction. “Life has been a bit too easy despite everything, y’know? I just...I hope everyone is okay.”

“I’m sure they are.” John laid a soft hand on Maria’s bare leg, sitting back against the log. He looked up at her. “You’re strong. And I feel like, already, I have to apologize for Alexander.”

Maria laughed softly, “what’s his problem, anyways? And what is he to you? He seems to care a lot.” She poked his thigh softly with the foot that’s okay.

“Alexander? Caring about me a lot?” John released a slightly-too-loud, bitter laugh. “Yeah. Let’s shoot that straight out of the realm of possibility. And...erm, well, his problem? He’s bad at trusting, I think. He doesn’t trust me, doesn’t trust you, and I’m surprised he trusts Hercules and Laf, honestly.”

“Well, he was basically crying when he saw you after you went to get me. He doesn’t seem to...hate you.” Maria tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

John released a breathy laugh and looked down at the ground. “Some days it’s good. Some days he looks at me and speaks to me and it doesn’t seem like he despises me. But then, there are other days when he wants me gone. Those days tend to overtake the good days, sadly.”

Maria frowned, “why’re you still here then? With them?”

“Laf and Herc.” John picked some grass out of the ground. “They want me here. And I need people. I was alone, before them, for far too long. So long that I was starting to go absolutely insane. So, yeah, despite Alexander wanting me dead, it’s nice to be around people.”

“Come join my group.” Maria said softly. Her tone held humour but it piqued John’s interests.

“Do you think I could?”

Maria looked down at John, a little shocked that he would genuinely want to. But then she nodded quickly, “totally. We’ve been looking for a few more people anyways. I’m sure they’d love you – especially James. You’re cute. He likes cute people.”

“You make him sound like a weird pedophile.”

“Not at all.” Maria shook her head quickly, “My people are amazing people, John. I miss them so much.” She sighed.

“You’ll find them.” John grinned up at her. He patted her leg again.

“Let’s hope.” She crossed her fingers over the other.

The two continued to talk about random things. Mostly the people in Maria’s group.

There’s Sally Hemings – the youngest and the cousin to Thomas. She’s apparently a ‘huge badass’ and, since she was raised in the South by very, very Southern parents, she knows how to shoot off guns. She’s their ‘hunter’. 17 and going strong.

Then there’s Thomas Jefferson. He’s very dramatic, she said. Loud and makes sure everything is where it needs to be. He fortifies the fuck out of their camp and takes stock of everything they own. Bullets, food, water, etc.

And then there’s James Madison, Thomas’ boyfriend. He’s the ‘leader’. The reason that everyone hasn’t killed each other yet (despite being a tight knit group, they still have their issues). He’s mostly quiet and mellow but with one look can apparently pull everyone together.

Peggy Schuyler – Sally’s girlfriend. John already knows what she’s like along with the other two sisters. She’s sarcastic. 18 years old with a heart of gold and didn’t let the apocalypse bring her down. A ‘ball of sunshine’.

Angelica Schuyler – the biggest badass of them all. She’s demanding and if James wasn’t so good at leading them calmly, Angelica would probably be the boss of everything. She does the most talking and apparently she knows how to ‘use her body to get what she wants’. Maria didn’t go into anymore detail about that.

And then, lastly, Elizabeth Schuyler. Maria went on for ages about her. About how beautiful she is, how her heart is so pure and so kind and that it can get her into so much trouble all the time. She talked so passionately about her that John’s heart hurt a little bit. Why can’t he have that?

“They sound...amazing.” John smiled.

Maria nodded, “they are. I love them...all of them. God.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

John frowned, pulling himself up on the log. He was about to wrap his arms around Maria, try to comfort her in some sort of way, but he stopped mid-way when he heard Alexander yell out. Bits and pieces, mostly, but if John can hear it from here...

John shot up to his feet, “I’ll be right back.” He said to Maria. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry but she nodded, watching as John shot towards the shed, trying to warn them to shut up because there are a shit load of zombies lingering around from what happened just an hour ago.

“Guys!” John exclaimed, rushing into the shed, interrupting something that definitely wasn’t pleasant. Red faces, teary eyes. But nothing to be focused on right now, “you need to be quiet. There are a lot of zom—,”

John was cut off by Maria, “JOHN!” She screamed, “We—there are...”

John and Hercules made eye contact. Hercules realized, at that moment, what could be wrong, “Fuck.” He cursed loudly, pushing past Alexander and then John, rushing out into the yard. His gaze was met with one, two, three zombies. The number slowly climbing. Four, five, six... “Fuck! Grab as much as you can take right now! We can’t stay here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been updating daily because I've had a lot going on.  
> Firstly, school starts in 4 days. So I've been stressing out to the MAXIMUM about that and haven't found it in me to really update.  
> Secondly, I've been hanging out with my friends a lot. A 'this is all we have left before Hell' sort of thing. A lot of sleepovers and deep conversations. (we stayed up until 6am yesterday talking about politics.  
> Anyways, I'm okay and I think I'm going to update every few days now. (I'm running out of prewritten chapters, nOOOOO)  
> OKAY. COMMENTS MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY.  
> (sorry for the cruddy chapter, don't have much time to fix it xxx)


	11. goodbye to what was known

John and Alexander, as soon as they heard Maria and Hercules’ yells, grabbed a backpack each, throwing as much as physically possible into each bag. They made sure to grab water, food, and the first AID kit mostly. And after that, they shot everything in blindly.

Lafayette ran out of the shed, releasing a loud curse in French at the growing amount of zombies entering their previously (fairly safe) base. It was only a matter of time before this happened, though. They never did have fortification on this place. Just tall, overgrown bushes and them being quiet when there’s a large herd passing by.

Lafayette ran towards Maria, swooping the terrified girl who can’t seem to catch a break up into his arms. He backed up a little bit towards the back exit of the garden. Also overgrown, just like the front, but, if you pushed through enough shrub, there’s a path that you can escape through.

Hercules quickly joined Alexander and John, grabbing a few guns and some ammo that the other two men didn’t think of grabbing. And then that was it. “Go,” Hercules said, “we have to go, right now. We can’t get anything else.”

Alexander looked at Hercules with worried eyes and a heaving chest. Then he simply nodded once, rushing out of the shed. John followed suite and Hercules after him, “Go before me. I am not able to push anything out of the way with Maria in my arms.” Lafayette demanded to Alexander.

He wasn’t going to argue – now wasn’t the time and why would he argue, anyways? So he easily nodded, pushing through and stepping on some shrub, ignoring the scrapes and sure cuts that he’s going to get from doing all of this.

Alexander rushed ahead, followed by Lafayette and Hercules. John stopped for a long second, casting a look back at the base hes been living in for a long while.

Now overrun. Zombies coming towards him, thankfully way slower than the rest of them are. The fire that’s still burning and the discarded fishing rod next to the pond. He drooped his shoulders a little bit and released a loud sigh.

There’s no time to dwell on it.

John, with one more longing look, turned and began to run towards the rest of the group that are a lot more in front of him now. Thankfully, John didn’t have to worry too much about getting as much scrapes or cuts as, for example, Alexander will. But he still got pricked a few times.

“Where are we going?” Lafayette asked, voice just loud enough for everyone running can hear.

“Head towards your left!” John called out, recalling that being the around about location of Maria’s group. Maybe, if they’re lucky, they could somehow stumble upon them.

Lafayette nodded and told Alexander, just to make sure Alexander knew. Alexander also nodded and continued to run.

* * *

They continued to run until their lungs burned and their legs ached. They ran through a large amount of forest before they finally found a place to turn and Alexander did so, continuing to run and all of them – aside from Maria – ignoring the constant pounding and pain in their ears and their bodies.

“We—,” Alexander released a loud breath. He stopped running abruptly, almost getting toppled over by Lafayette who managed to stop just in time. He shifted Maria in his arms and she looked at all of them, expression worried. “I think we’re safe now.” He said through loud breaths.

“Do you think?” Hercules asked hesitantly, looking behind them. John did so, too, just to check.

“There’s...no way they could’ve kept up with us. They’re too slow.” Alexander nodded. He gulped and leaned against a tree, laying a hand on his heart as he closed his eyes.

“He’s right.” John blinked his burning eyes, falling down onto his knees with a loud huff, shifting his position so he’s sitting properly. He put his head between his legs, constant, wheezing breaths falling from his lips.

It’s clear who the two most out of shape people were before the apocalypse were at this point. Lafayette and Hercules, despite being out of breath, aren’t nearly as torn up as John or Alexander. Lafayette slowly laid Maria down on the ground, between John and Alexander.

Alexander slid down the tree, banging his head against the stump as he threw his head back, trying to catch his breath.

“That...was brutal.” John giggled forcefully, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah.” Alexander said in agreement.

Lafayette inhaled and then released a loud breath, dropping onto his knees in front of Alexander. Hercules was soon after, sitting next to his boyfriend.

“You are injured.” Lafayette stated, voice soft. John raised his head, ignoring the slight spinning at the moment. It’ll pass. “Does it hurt?”

“Huh?” Alexander asked. Then he shook his head slowly, “no...no, it doesn’t.”

Lafayette hissed. He pressed his thumb near one of the wounds slightly. Alexander flinched.

“It does hurt.” Hercules mumbled, “swallow your pride for a second.”

“Well...” Alexander shrugged. “There’s no time to dwell on small injuries.”

“Actually, right now, we have a bit of time. Is he bleeding?” John asked. Alexander sent him a glare which John ignored. He’s used to the irritated looks by now.

“Oui.” Lafayette pouted. He kissed Alexander’s forehead, making sure to avoid the scrape there. There are a bunch on his face due to branches hitting him. There are also some on his arms and, from what John could see, the palms of his hands.

Lafayette has a few, too, as does Maria – mostly from Alexander accidentally letting go of branches too soon. But nothing too bad and nothing bleeding.

“It’ll heal.” Alexander waved his hand. “Seriously.”

“We can put a bandage on the bad ones. We did grab the first AID kit, oui?” Lafayette looked back at John.

“Yeah,” John nodded. He reached to take his backpack off before Alexander cut in.

“No. They’re small cuts, Laf. Those bandages could be used for something bigger down the road. We can clean them, if you want to, when we find proper shelter. But we should keep going now.” Alexander pressed one of his hands against the tree, pulling himself up off of the ground.

Lafayette and Hercules raised with him and John, with much reluctance, stood up as well. Lafayette grabbed Alexander’s face in his hands, “I love you, mon chou.” He whispered, pressing a quick but loving kiss to Alexander’s lips, “okay?”

Alexander bit down on his lip and nodded slowly. “Okay. I love you too. The both of you.”

Hercules kissed Alexander’s temple and Maria looked between the three of them, then smiled. Hercules bent down, lifting the small girl into his arms. “I am able to carry her.” Lafayette said quickly.

“We’ll take turns.” Hercules dismissed.

Maria chuckled, rolling her head into the crook of Hercules’ neck. She sighed loudly, “Sorry I can’t walk.”

“Not your fault.” John assured, “don’t worry.”

Maria sent John a thankful look and they all set off again, walking this time. John’s legs felt like jello but it’s nothing he couldn’t handle. Hes definitely lost every single bit of adrenaline, though, now his body replaced with complete tiredness.

He could probably sleep for 50 years.

“John, is this place familiar to you?” Alexander asked, looking back at John.

John looked at Alexander, startled for a second and then nodded slowly, “a little bit.” He said, “if I remember correctly there’s a tiny town or, well, something that used to be a town up there. The houses aren’t exactly nice but they’ll work for tonight.”

“Good.” Alexander crossed his arms over his chest. Within a few minutes they were at the town John was talking about. And he was right.

Mostly brick houses with moss growing up and down them. They look like they were abandoned before the apocalypse even began. Disgusting and fragile for sure but...shelter for the night. That’s all they need.

“Allow me to go inside first.” Lafayette held his arm out when Alexander tried to open the door and step inside.

“I can do things myself, Laf.”

“Oui. I know.” Lafayette turned the knob, “but I do not want you getting injured if there is possible risk in this house.”

Alexander pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes a little bit at Lafayette and then sighed, softening. “Whatever.”

John raised his eyebrows. Seeing Alexander soften and give in definitely isn’t an every day occurrence.

Lafayette grinned at Alexander and pushed the door open. Thankfully it isn’t locked. Even if it was, though, there’s a beaten out window that they could’ve all easily crawled through (and Maria could’ve easily been hoisted into.)

Lafayette entered first, slowly. Alexander followed after him, then Hercules and Maria, and then John. John stayed at the front door, keeping it open, “should I close the door yet?” John asked. He cast a quick look outside and then back inside.

“Uh,” Lafayette began. He peeked around two of the corners, and then up the stairs, “oui. Close the door. Everything seems fine at the moment.”

“Okay.” John said, and shut the door slowly. He hesitated before locking it.

They all wandered around the house for a few seconds before stumbling upon a living room – one with a sofa, thankfully. Nothing nice. Dark green with orange stripes going up and down it. Still, it works for Maria specifically.

“Lay the maiden down and help us figure out if this place is safe.” Lafayette demanded towards Hercules. And then, “please.”

Hercules smiled at Lafayette and nodded, laying Maria down on the couch, “how’re you feeling?”

“Me? Fine.” Maria smiled. She hoisted herself up slightly.

“Are you hungry?” John asked.

Maria, with great hesitance, nodded. “Slightly.”

“Okay. When we figure out if this place is safe or not, we can eat...if it’s safe. Obviously.” John waved his hand, “because I’m starving.”

Maria smiled brightly at him and he returned it. Alexander’s eyes flickered between the two of them. His shoulders, just slightly, relaxed.

And then the four men went off into different directions. Lafayette and John got downstairs whilst Hercules and Alexander got upstairs. Every time they checked a room, or a closet, they yelled out ‘safe!’ until they met back into the living room with Maria.

“We’re good.” Alexander tapped his index finger against his thigh. “Safe for tonight.”

“Not quite.” Lafayette held up his finger, “there is a window that has no window. We must board it up or else I will not sleep well tonight.”

“We’ll find something.” Hercules said to Lafayette. He turned to Alexander and John, “start a fire in the fireplace, if you want. You can heat up some canned food.”

“Yes, sir!” John raised his hand in a playful salute. He waited for them to leave and then sat onto the sofa, right next to Maria’s feet. He took his backpack off and dug into it, “I’m not sure how he expects us to start a fire without things to start a fire with. Any ideas?”

“Uh,” Alexander clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He dropped down onto his knees and took off his own backpack, “nope. So cold food it is. Yummy.” He muttered, sarcastic.

Maria snorted and Alexander looked up at her and smiled softly. He can at least show a little kindness.

Alexander pulled out three cans. One for Maria herself, and the other two for four of them to share. Alexander grabbed his knife and pried the cans open slowly.

The three of them sat in silence, Maria and John watching Alexander.

“Okay! We are now safe!” Lafayette exclaimed, walking into the room. He sat next to Alexander, reaching into one of the bags – John’s – for the first AID kit. Alexander rolled his eyes but said nothing.

“Can’t get the fire started?” Hercules asked. He sat down on the other side of Alexander, petting the top of his head for a few seconds before dropping his arm.

“There’s nothing to start the fire with.” Alexander snorted.

“Oh.” Hercules laughed, “right. Right, sorry. So, cold food.”

“Mhm.” Alexander hummed. He handed the first can to Maria, who sent Alexander a soft and grateful smile. He grabbed a small baggie that they always keep in the backpacks, thankfully, and passed her a spoon that was inside too.

Alexander slowly opened the rest of them. Himself and Lafayette shared one can whilst John and Hercules shared the other. They sat in mostly comfortable silence, listening to the wind hit the trees outside against the windows.

Once they finished eating, they flung their cans to the side. Maria offered the small amount left in her can to Alexander, who took it gratefully, and then tossed that one off into the tiny pile.

“Shall we sleep now?” Lafayette suggested. He looked outside. The sun is completely gone now. They were running in mostly darkness and thankfully they’re safe.

“Yeah. Please.” John stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He then pouted, “there are no blankets here, are there?”

“Non.” Lafayette pouted at John, leaning up and patting his cheek gently. “You shall cuddle with us. That will work.”

“What?” John giggled softly. No way in hell was he about to _cuddle_ with any of them. Them being Alexander’s boyfriends and Alexander. “No.”

“And why not? It is fairly cold.” Lafayette raised his eyebrow.

“I’ll be fine by myself.” John waved his hand. He stood from the sofa, knowing full well that himself and Maria (Maria with her sprained ankle, after all) couldn’t fit on the sofa together. He shivered when he sat on the cold floor.

Alexander sighed hesitantly, “c’mon John. For safety.”

Hercules’ eyebrows shot up and Lafayette smiled brightly, “Ah, if the Grouch wants this you must! Come, come.” Lafayette positioned himself on the cold floor, patting the empty space next to his stomach. Alexander stepped over Hercules’ body and then laid down. Alexander and John, apparently, are about to sleep right next to each other. Great. Fantastic.

As soon as John laid down, Lafayette wrapped a strong arm around his waist and John’s heart jumped. Just a little bit. He closed his eyes, and within a few minutes, despite the uncomfortable floor, he managed to fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that...development with the quad’s relationship? In MY stories? WHAAAAAT?  
> Anyways, yes! This has been updated VERY late but there’s a REASON and that reason being school. Its so hard, y’all. I fukin hate school.  
> Also my birthday was yesterday. That was also a reason.  
> I might be able to update all of my stories this weekend. Fingers crossed??  
> Comments keep me going!  
> P.S: I meant to update this a lot earlier but I forgot that AO3 was going down for Maintenance yesterday. Fail.


	12. a crossed line

John released a quiet sigh, his body slowly coming awake without wanting to. He’s not sure how long he was asleep – maybe two hours. Three, at most, by the feeling of his body. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking gently, and then blushed.

He looked down at his waist before anything, the heavy weight of Lafayette’s arm around him. Whilst not being uncomfortable, it felt weird. Different. John can’t remember the last time he cuddled with someone, let alone be the little spoon.

It felt...nice, in a sense.

Nice, but something he shouldn’t get used to. John knows that once they find Maria’s group, that he’s going off with them. That he’s leaving Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander. It’ll be for the best. John knows Alexander would never join a large group suddenly, and John’s sick of dealing with Alexander’s ‘I like you/I hate you’ attitude.

John’s eyes drifted up, continuing to look around the room, and his eyes shifted to where Alexander laid before all of them went to sleep. But, in the spot he was in, Alexander wasn’t there anymore. Hercules’ laid fully on his stomach, both hands laying there, soft snores escaping. No Alexander.

John licked his bottom lip and frowned. Maybe Alexander had another nightmare again. That’s a huge possibility.

Or maybe he left?

No.

John shook his head and sat up a little bit, grabbing Lafayette’s hand, scooting away from his grasp. Lafayette grumbled, muttering something John didn’t understand in French, and John smiled slightly, gently laying the man’s arm down.

John stood up, legs shaky and body still tired. His eyes landed on Maria briefly, one arm dangling off of the sofa, head smooshed into the seat. John smiled at her, turning around, taking a deep breath as he quietly made his way through the house.

Maybe, walking through the house at such an hour quietly without making yourself known during a zombie apocalypse is dangerous but John didn’t think of that at the moment, too busy caught up with worry.

Alexander hates him at times, but John doesn’t want him to feel alone in the world. John is here for him – through his nightmares, through everything. For now, anyways. Until he leaves them. Until they finally part ways.

_For the best._

John walked into the kitchen – or, what would’ve been the kitchen. His eyes caught on Alexander instantly, back turned and shoulders shaking. _Is he crying?_

John frowned deeply, walking up to the man. As he got closer, he could hear it. Soft sobs, sniffles...Alexander has always seemed strong. Sure, he got teary eyed sometimes and a bit overwhelmed but...has John ever seen him cry from something that isn’t anger?

Hell, maybe he is angry. This is Alexander.

John raised his hand, laying it softly on Alexander’s shoulder, “Al—,” John’s words were cut short when Alexander flinched violently, sitting up fully and becoming more aware of his surroundings. But not aware enough.

He spun around, cocking his arm back and nailing John straight in the nose.

“Oh, fuck!” John exclaimed, still soft in fear of waking up the others in the living room but loud enough.

“Oh my God,” Alexander withdrew his hand quickly, “oh, fuck! I’m sorry. I didn’t...I didn’t realize it was you. Or a person in general. Jesus—,”

John laughed slightly, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his throbbing nose, “It’s fine.” He laughed through his mouth, shrugging, “shit happens.”

“I punched you. It’s fine? Really?” Alexander demanded, standing up from the chair he was on. “You’re bleeding.”

“Yeah, I’d say. That was a brutal blow, Alexander.” John joked, despite the pain that he’s in. It isn’t broken, that’s all John knows (and thank God for that.)

“Make yourself more known next time.” Alexander spit, sighing. He raised his hand and, with his sleeve, wiped some blood from John’s nose. John grimaced before Alexander shrugged, continuing with the motion, “this sweater is already soaked with blood anyways. Mine, Maria’s...why not add another person’s, am I right?”

“That’s disgusting.”

“It’s life.”

John looked down at Alexander, watching as he continued to wipe the blood and try to take away the evidence of nailing John in the face. Alexander’s nose is red, along with his eyes, clear evidence that he was crying beforehand. There are also a few tears streaks down his face. He doesn’t look happy.

“Hey, are you okay?” John asked softly as Alexander lowered his arm. Dumb question. “I mean...you were crying. What’s up with that?”

Alexander pursed his lips, sighing as he wrapped his arms around his thin body. He shrugged, “It’s...nothing. Nothing important, anyways. I’ll get over it.”

“Alexander,” John huffed, “the world is going to shit. The least you can do is release some of the frustration of how terrible it is through words. Tell me. It’s getting bad if you have to keep leaving in the middle of the night to cry.”

Alexander breathed harshly through his nose and lowered his eyes. He cleared his throat, “it’s just that...” Alexander hesitated, and waited for a long time before saying anything else. John waited patiently, though. Alexander can take as much time as he needed and, despite John being super fucking tired, he’s here for the man who will surely despise him again when they wake up. “I can’t shake the feeling that I’m weighing down Hercules and Lafayette.”

John cocked his head to the side and frowned. Alexander continued, “the two of them...they’re polar opposites of me, ya know? They love people. They enjoy their company and they enjoy speaking to them and they enjoy meeting new people...they always have. Ever since I’ve known them they’ve never had a fear of...growing attached to someone and them leaving.”

Alexander sniffed, allowing a few more tears to roll down his cheeks. “I won’t get into the sob story right now, but I lost a lot when I was younger. All my family gone in the blink of an eye. I...ever since that, I’ve had trust issues. And, with my amazing luck, I always happened to meet people who left me without much care.”

“Then there was Herc and Laf. They dealt with me.” A soft smile pulled at Alexander’s mouth, but only for a second. “They dealt with me and they loved me, John.” A quiet sob ripped from Alexander’s throat. John wanted nothing more than to pull Alexander into a hug, tell him he’s okay...

But they have a line. A line that John should not cross.

“And how do I repay them? By being a brat. By holding them back from being in a larger group, from doing what they want to do. I’ve always...been that awkward middle piece. And I know I shouldn’t feel like this. And I know they love me. But dammit,” Alexander hissed, “it’s so hard to not feel like a burden when you go against everything your boyfriends have ever wanted in life due to a ridiculous fear.”

John, when knowing that Alexander wasn’t going to say anything else, raised his hands and grabbed Alexander’s face between them, raising his head. “Look at me.” He demanded, voice soft. Alexander sniffled, looking up at John, eyelashes damp, eyes tear filled. Vulnerable, sad. John could tell that the man feels worthless and, goddammit, it hurt so much. “You are not a burden.”

Alexander was about to open his mouth to object, no doubt, but John continued. “Your feelings and emotions are just as important as Hercules and Lafayette’s. You having emotions and fears doesn’t make you a burden. It makes you a fucking human. Not everyone can let people in as easily as others do and that’s okay.” John ran his thumb against Alexander’s cheek, wiping away the few tears that rolled down. “And they love you. They love you so much. The way they look at you shows pure, unfiltered adoration, Alexander. They’re patient and they’re willing to wait for you to be ready even if they get impatient sometimes.”

Alexander released a loud and shaky breath. “Thank you.” He whimpered.

“You’re welcome.” John pushed some hair from Alexander’s forehead.

The two looked at each other for a little while, not saying anything. John allowed Alexander to cry silently and that went on for maybe a few minutes until Alexander cleared his throat, sniffed once, and took a deep breath, “I’m okay.” He declared, “And I’m sorry about your nose still.”

John shrugged, “no biggie. I’ve had worse.” John stepped away from Alexander, one big step back. He crossed a line, touching Alexander as if they were closer than acquaintances. But maybe they are now...? “Let’s go back to sleep now okay? We have a huge fuckin’ day tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Alright.” Alexander grinned at John thankfully, turning around and walking off towards the living room. John sighed, touching his nose once and then flinching. A smile broke out on his face, nonetheless. What will the others say about this tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it took me so heckin' long to upload this.  
> I have the chapters pre-written!!! I've just been hella lazy.  
> Im sorry.  
> anyways, some john and alex bonding. holla.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group have a long, tiring hike ahead of them.

If John had to describe this moment in time with one word, it would be ‘miserable’.

They’ve been walking for hours now, in the rain and fog. John wished for rain and ugly weather occasionally, but not now. Not when they have so long to walk and so much to do. But that’s just his luck, and shivering as they walked in the rain is how it is.

Anything to get Maria home.

It’s weird that John has only known her for a few days and he already feels an overwhelming urge to protect her. However, it’s the same with the boys, too. He cares about them and wants them to be safe no matter what.

Even if Alexander hates him at times. Even if Lafayette can a get a bit overbearing and annoying. Even if Hercules plays the ‘dad role’ once too many times.

Maybe John just cares a lot about people. After living with a bunch of siblings and a lot of family when he was younger, hes grown to protect his siblings and since he doesn’t have them to protect anymore (God only knows where they are) he has his friends to protect.

“So...does any of this look familiar?” Hercules asked. John looked over at him, snapping out of his thoughts. Maria sighed, shaking her head with a frown.

“Not at all.” She groaned, “I really wish I left my camp more at this point. New York is gigantic and my brain is slipping of any possibility that this could be around where we set up.”

“Well...that is fine!” Lafayette assured, his voice slightly loud and soothing despite their current situation. John raised his hand and rubbed his eyes harshly.

“It would probably be easier if it wasn’t so shit out.” John responded. “Like, the fog is definitely making everything harder.”

Maria nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. She yawned. “Yeah, definitely.”

“So nothing seems familiar? At all?” Alexander asked. John looked at him. He could basically see the irritation begin to seep off of him, the calmness and slight happiness from this morning nearly gone. John doesn’t blame him, though.

Walking in the cold, rain and fog for hours can take a toll on everyone. Even happy-go-lucky (usually) Lafayette is starting to get a little fed up. Only slightly, though. Lafayette would never allow himself to get actually angry at Maria for something she’s not able to help.

“Nothing.” Maria huffed. She blinked long and then reopened her eyes. They flicked around frantically, back and forth, left and right, trying to find something that could be deemed as ‘familiar’.

Alexander pursed his lips together, glaring down at the ground. John sighed and took a shaky breath, hesitantly holding his hand out and grabbing Alexander’s. He doesn’t want him to blow up right now.

Alexander looked down at their now-linked hands. John was half expecting Alexander to snatch his hand away and curse on him. But he simply smiled a little bit and looked up. He relaxed slightly. Okay. Good.

“Well,” Lafayette clapped his hands and looked at Maria. “What is your favourite colour?”

“Seriously, Laf?” Alexander raised an eyebrow.

Lafayette nodded, “oui! We are clearly going to be walking for some time. What is wrong with a little talk?”

“Red.” Maria smiled a little, “I used to wear it all the time before this. Whenever I could.”

“And you still are, underneath the sweater.” Lafayette nodded towards Maria’s torso. She nodded and laughed gently.

“Yeah, mainly because that’s all I really owned.”

“It suits you.” Hercules said, “a nice colour for you. Did you wear red lipstick a lot?”

“Oh. Here comes Hercules’ inner fashionista.” Lafayette said, voice fond and eyes lighting up a little bit. At least the tension is easing. Lafayette’s voice has the power to ease any situation.

“Shut up.” Hercules chuckled.

“Inner fashionista? I’d love to hear more about that.” Maria grinned. And, “and yes! Red lipstick was my go-to all the time.”

“He used to design clothes. He’s the gayest pansexual I’ve ever met.” Alexander joked.

Hercules shrugged and smiled, “with pride.”

They continued to walk and Lafayette continued to ask questions. What’s your favourite animal? Favourite dog breed? Favourite food?

(The food question made all of them extremely hungry).

John and Alexander mostly listened quietly as Lafayette and Hercules drilled them towards Maria. She answered all of them with ease and the casual game of 21 questions that started eased the situation, just slightly.

John found himself absentmindedly squeezing Alexander’s hand from time-to-time, and instead of getting fed up as John expected him to eventually, Alexander mostly just looked over at him and gave him a soft smile. John’s heart, without wanting to admit it, melted each time.

“As a lesbian, I should say that I’m a cat person,” John finally tuned back into the conversation to hear Maria’s words. He chuckled and lowered his head as he walked, watching his feet. Alexander and his hands swung carelessly. “But I like dogs and cats _equally_. At our camp we actually have a dog, Kujo. He’s a big sook.” Maria bit the inside of her lip then frowned, “I miss him.”

“You’ll see him again soon.” Hercules assured her. He patted her back softly then wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “I promise.”

Maria smiled weakly, “I know.”

+++

The sky cleared up after a while, along with everyone else’s moods. Alexander took his hand away from John after not too long and John will never admit his sadness upon not touching him anymore.

They all sat and took turns eating out of a cold ravioli can, Maria and Lafayette both collectively whining about how gross it is not being able to wash their hair with coconut shampoo and how _dead_ their hair is.

Not even Alexander told them how unimportant talking about these things are. It’s a sense of familiarity. If talking haircare routine with Maria helps bring back a bit of life into their small group, then so be it.

  
They continued walking when they finished eating. Occasionally someone would ask Maria if she recognized anything, to which Maria would respond with either a nod or a shake of her head. And, as if the Lord himself were on their side, a half an hour later, she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at a large tree, now tipped over, in the middle of the path.

“Guys,” She whispered. John looked up from the ground he continued to look at when walking, eyebrows furrowed.

“What is it?” Lafayette asked, “It is just a tree. We can very easily walk over it. This is not a cartoon.”

“What?” Maria asked, eyebrows furrowing, momentarily stunned and confused at Lafayette’s statement. Then, after a quiet second, she shakes her head. “No, no it’s not that. It’s…” Maria bent down, her knees pressing against the coarse dirt beneath everyone else’s feet. Her hands, muddy and bloody and beaten raw, run against the trunk of the tree. “This.”

John bent down next to her, knees pressing against the dirt as well. His eyebrows narrowed just a bit on a carving in the wood, reading out ‘M+E’. “What about it?” Alexander asked. There was no heat, just confusion.

“Eliza and I carved this into the tree when we were looking for a place to make our base.” Maria dug her teeth into her lip and then released it softly, “So, this is super familiar. I know where we went from here.”

“That’s amazing!” John exclaimed, eyes widening. They’re getting somewhere, finally. After countless hours of tired walking, complaining, and hunger, something is coming out of it.

“It is!” Lafayette nodded in agreement, “Perhaps we can sit here for a little while to relax. This is an important thing for dear Maria, it will be nice for her to spend some time reminiscing before we go back to walking. Besides, a break is long overdue, oui?”

“Definitely.” Hercules sighed loudly. He groaned as he sat down on the stump, as far away from where the carvings are as possible. John looked up at the sky as Alexander took his backpack off, a soft smile crossing over his face as the rain slowly came to a stop. Maybe things are going to be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short, crappy chapter as my comeback?? It’s more likely than u may think!!  
> For a little, the story will be kind of slow. But it’ll pick up and get gayer dontcha worry my chickens.
> 
> Stan Twitter; diggindiggs  
> Tumblr; raiseapencil  
> Art Instagram; raiseapencil  
> LGBT Pride Instagram: softlylesbian  
> Art Twitter; raiseapencil

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> let me explain a few things:  
> one.) every chapter from here on out will be a lot longer  
> two.) this story is slow. burn. as. hell.  
> three.) i have 99% of the chapters pre-written so I could be able to update every day (if you guys want that!)  
> four.) im bad at descriptions but, trust me, this story is kinda cool  
> five.) this story is part of a series (a long one, at that) and this is story one/arc one. Basically, what that means is that this story takes place in summer. Next book? Fall. And so on.  
> six.) I know that my writing switches from past tense to present tense a lot. And I realized that halfway through proof reading and, honestly, let's just say it's my ~writing style~ instead of a bad error on my part.  
> AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW  
> NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW ??  
> COMMENTS MAKE MY WORLD GO AROUND <3 I hope u guys like this story. I worked p hard on it <3


End file.
